un amor de verdad
by tanniamartinez434
Summary: hola fans del robxstar, este es mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten, robxstar es mi pareja favorita de la serie, cualquier critica o sugerencia dejenla en los review :) :) espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Un dia en la torre T, un dia cualquiera, Raven meditando en su habitación, cyborg y chico bestia jugando videojuegos robin entrenando, todos los titanes en su rutina diaria, excepto starfire quien desde el regreso de Tokio estaba muy pensativa y un tanto triste y se la pasaba en la azotea de la torre admirando el paisaje, pero nadie había notado aquel comportamiento de la pelirroja ya que cuando se la encontraban ella disimulaba con su rostro alegre de siempre.

Una noche chico bestia trajo varias películas para "una noche de cine con sus amigos" cyborg fue el primero en sentarse a elegir la película, seguido por raven quien al no tener nada más que hacer decidio sentarse con ellos, luego de un rato llega robin quien nota la noche de cine y se lanza al sofá chico bestia preparaba palomitas y bebidas y cuando todo estaba listo se sentaron a ver la película.

-¡bien chicos están listos para la noche más espeluznante de toda su vida, les advierto si son un monton de asustadizos les recomiendo irce de aquí lo mas rápido que puedan!- decía entusiasmado en chico verde.

-deja de hablar y pon la película- dice la gótica. En ese momento lega starfire a la sala.

Cb: star ven con nosotros- dice amablemente. Al oir esto la pelirroja cambia su rostro automáticamente.

Sf: no gracias amigo bestia pero ire arriba luego quizás baje con ustedes.

Cb: como quieras- justo en ese instante suena la alarma.

Rb: es el doctor luz esta en el banco central de jump city

Cb: ¡ya hacia falta un poco de acción aquí! Últimamente este lugar es tan aburrido

Cy: entonces que esperamos ¡titanes vamos! - y todos parten hacia el banco .

La pelea no duro mas de una hora, fue un trabajo fácil. Al llegar todos los titanes volvieron a lo que hacían antes de que la alarma sonara, todos a la película y star a la azotea.

Cb: ¡hora de la película!- cuando su dedo estaba apunto de tocar el botón de play la alarma volvió a sonar y el chico bestia da un salto de sorpresa ¡es enserio! ¿Quién es esta vez?

Rv!plasmus!

Cb:!hay enserio! -todos los titanes van a la salida y van donde esta plamus, en el auto T volando y por supuesto robin en su moto. Aquella batalla no fue tan larga, pero si muy agotadora cuando llegaron a la torre a todos se les había quitado las ganas de ver la película, lo que dejo al chico bestia apunto de gritar y llorar, como un niño pequeño, en cambio comieron pizza hasta llenarse.

Cy: últimamente hay una gran ola de crímenes en la ciudad

Rb: lo se pero los titanes están aquí para defender jump city y a sus habitantes.

Cb: tienes toda la razón pero estos titanes necesitan un dia de ralajo (dijo bostezando)

Rv: nunca creí decir esto pero concuerdo con chico bestia

Cy: parece que estamos cansados, activare la seguridad y ire a dormir.

Todos siguen a cyborg y se van a sus respectivas habitaciones, la única que se quedo fue starfire quien subiría a la azotea (otra vez)

Rb: ¿vienes star?

Sf: no -fue lo único que dijo su amiga antes de subir a la azotea. Robin se preocupo por starfire. La conocía lo suficiente como para darce cuenta de su nueva actitud y que últimamente se veía triste y se la pasaba todo el dia en la azotea de la torre. Decidio hablar con ella mañana porque el sueño lo estaba matando asi que se fue a su habitación a dormir pero muy preocupado por su amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

al otro día :

la alarma de crímenes sonó muy temprano, todos los titanes estaban sumamente dormidos, el chico bestia estaba en el mejor sueño que podía tener en toda su vida y la alarma lo hizo rebotar de la cama y caer de cara al suelo. En cinco minutos los titanes ya estaban vestidos y listos para luchar

Cb: viejo son las cinco de la madrugada ¡ACASO ESTOS VILLANOS NO DUERMEN! (dijo malhumorado)

Rb: eso no importa vamos esta vez es red x, está en la joyería ¡TITANES VAMOS!

Todos fueron al lugar del crimen excepto chico bestia quien cayo dormido en la salida de la torre y nadie se dio cuenta.

Luego de tres horas y media de batalla los titanes volvieron a la torre y encontraron al chico verde dormido en la entrada de la torre, todos rieron del pobre chico y no dudaron en tomarle fotos mientras dormía para burlarse de el , luego lo entraron y lo dejaron en su habitación. Cyborg se puso a preparar el desayuno, Raven y robin a ver la tv y star en su habitación.

Rb: ¿alguno ha notado la actitud de starfire últimamente?

Cy/rv: no, para nada

Rb: es que últimamente está bastante callada, no habla y solo se la pasa en la azotea

Rv: tal vez solo le gusta ver el cielo (dice casi no prestando atención al tema de conversación)

Cy: o quizas extraña tamaran, no se. de cualquier modo si le pasara algo, ya nos lo habría dicho (dice alegremente y se sienta con ellos a ver la tv)

rb: y si extraña tamaran, ¿creen que ella pueda o decida abandonar los titanes?

cy: no lo creo Robin, ella no quiere y nosotros a ella, y aunque extrañara su planeta natal, solo se iría por unos días

Rb: hablare con ella luego, ojala que no quiera volver a tamaran, la necesitamos con nosotros...la necesito conmigo

Cy/Rv: ¿que?

Rb: (nervioso) yo...ammm...nada,, dije que la queremos mucho y que la extrañaríamos mucho si se va

Rv: cyborg tengo hambre ¿Qué estabas preparando?

Cy: yo… es… estaba… ¡FRIENDO HUEVOS! ¡ay no! (cyborg saca unos huevos totalmente negros y quemados). Raven rio minuciosamente y luego saco de la despensa cereales y se puso a comer. En eso aparece chico bestia y nota los huevos quemados y decide preparar el desayuno ¡tofu para todos! Y comenzó a cosinar. Raven simplemente rechaso la comida del chico verde pero robin tuvo que decidir entre huevos quemados y tofu, y obviamente escogería el tofu.

Se pasaron la tarde viendo películas y comiendo palomitas, por fin la ola de crímenes había calmado y los titanes por fin pudieron relajarse. Dieron las seis de la tarde y el chico verde aun veía televisión, raven estaba en su habitación leyendo, cyborg modificando el auto T y robin entrenando. En eso robin decide salir a tomar aire fresco a la azotea y se encontró a star observando la vista. Robin contemplo a la bella tamaraniana por unos minutos sin que ella se diera cuenta. La belleza de pelirroja hacia que ha robin le diera un infarto cada vez que estaba a su lado. cada vez que la veia lo unico que deseaba era tenerla en sus brazos y besarla como si fuera el ultimo dia de su vida. desde el dia en que la conocio, todas las noches soñaba con que algun dia le traeria un gran ramo de flores y un hermoso anillo de oro para que juntos formaran una hermosa familia. deseaba entregarle todo su cariño y afecto. Robin quería contemplarla un poco mas pero ella sintió que había alguien ahí y volteo. Robin fingió que había subido recientemente, para que no se diera cuenta de nada. se sento a su lado y comenzo a charlar con ella

Rb: hola star

Sf: hola

Rb: ¿Qué haces?

Sf: solo contemplo la vista ¿y tu?

Rb: yo solo vine a tomar aire (dice sonriendo)

Sf: ah

Rb: ammm… starfire ¿estas bien?

Sf: (sonrió falsamente) amigo robin, estoy muy bien, de maravilla ¿Qué te hace creer que estoy mal?

Rb: es que desde que llegamos de Tokio, estas mas callada, triste y me preocupa mucho star ¿Qué ocurre dime?

Sf: robin créeme no pasa absolutamente nada (esta vez la chica no pudo disimular su sonrisa y robin noto que le pasaba algo)

Rb: star eres mi mejor amiga y yo soy el tuyo, podemos confiarnos todo.

Robin le toco el hombro a star para hacerla sentir mejor, pero sin darse cuenta eso se había convertido en un abrazo, cuando el se dio cuanta se ruborizo por completo y alejo sus brazos de ella.

Sf: robin… (dijo nerviosa) ¿ tu me quieres? ¿cierto?

Ante esa pregunta el joven maravilla se enrojeció totalmente y comenzó a tartamudear.

Rb: ¿ queee que queee… si tte quiero? (dijo totalmente nervioso)

Sf: ¿tu me quieres?

Rb: ammm… yo te quiero star eres mi mejor amiga. Por cada palabra robin se ponía mas nervioso, temia que sus sentimientos se escaparan y le confesara su amor. Aun no sabia si confesarle sus sentimientos a la pelirroja ¿y si no le gusto? ¿y si todavía no quiere tener una relación?. Cada vez se le metían mas y mas preguntas en su cabeza, aun no estaba listo para confesarle su amor, a pesar de el beso que se dieron en Tokio, el aun estaba nervioso. Sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto en el pecho y pasaria a la otra vida.

Sf: ¿y solo tu amiga?

Rb: star… nosotros somos los mejores amigos star, y eso nada lo cambiara...nunca

Sf: ¿entonces que fue lo nuestro en Tokio?

Robin en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en un aprieto, no sabia si decirlo, o no lo único que quería era que la alarma de crímenes sonara y poder safarce del tema. creia que si la alarma sonaba probablemente starfire olvidaria la convercasion, pero para su mala suerte, nada paso y debia responder a la pregunta de su "amiga".

Rb: star… lo que paso en ese viaje… demostró que… tu me gustas yo siento algo por ti.

Sf: ¿enserio? ( la pelirroja intentaba mostrarse extremadamente alegre, aunque por dentro estaba festejando de la felicidad).

el lider titan asintio con la cabeza para luego recibir un abrazo por parte de starfire, este le correspondió el abrazo sin duda alguna, luego de ese abrazo robin se acerco lentamente a starfire, le acaricio su cabello y luego la beso apasionadamente. Robin no se habia dado cuenta de aquel beso, fue un impulso, algo que no podia aguantar mas, apesar de que starfire le correspondía al beso, aun temia que starfire se alejara de el. Mientras starfire sentia que ese era el mejor momento de su vida. ambos de abrazaban apasionadamente, no querían separare nunca, pero derrepente, de un momento a otro, robin se aleja de starfire, dejandola un tanto confundida.

Rb: no, no esto esta mal star, no deberíamos hacer esto

Sf: ¿ por que robin?

Rb: por que nuestro deber es proteger jump city

Sf: pero robin yo…

rb: el amor es una gran distraccion, hacia nuetros deberes

sf: Robin...

Rb: no star, lo siento pero no.

Ante esas palabras, starfire intentaba retener sus lagrimas, pero era imposible, unas cuantas lagrimas se le escapaban y mojaban su rostro.

Sf: robin ¿Jump city es mas importante para ti que tus sentimientos? ¿Jump city es mas importante para ti… que yo? ( ante esa ultima palabra la pelirroja no pudo evitar dejar caer a montones sus lagrimas lo que dejo a robin totalmente apenado)

Rb: lo siento star…

Sf: robin, me duele decir esto, pero… yo te amo...y si tu no sientes lo mismo, que yo siento por ti, tal vez no debamos estar juntos… nunca.

Starfire se toco el rostro y noto esta estaba toda empapada en lagrimas, le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a robin bajo a su habitación. Robin no dijo nada, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como perdia a la única chica que entro en u corazón y que jamas saldría de el. no se creia capaz de haber hecho eso a la persona que mas amaba.

**bueno este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic espero que les haya gustado y perdon si hay muchas faltas ortograficas y si tienes comentarios o sugerencias, los acepto con gusto, ¿que pasara con robin y starfire? (redoble de tambores xD) lo sabran en el otro capitulo ;)... bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Robin quedo destrozado. actuó como un verdadero idiota, cuando el estaba solo, siempre se decia a si mismo que el dia en que de declarara, lo haria totalmente seguro de sus palabras, pero ahora tenia miedo a que starfire el mor de su vida comience a evitarlo y a separarse poco a poco de su lado. Starfire le dijo todos sus sentimientos, pero robin no se dio cuenta y arruino la única oportunidad de estar con su amada tamaraniana.

mientras tanto en la sala de estar. se encontraban Chico bestia viendo la televisión. Raven ya habia salido de su habitacion y se habia sentado con ellos a ver la tv. Estaban los tres reunidos en el sofá, cuando derrepente llega Starfire con su rostro lleno de lagrimas y su cabeza abajo. -!star ven con nosotros!- de dice el chico bestia totalmente animado a lo que ella se pasa su mano por la casa para secarse las lagrimas y luego lo mira con una enorme sonrisa.

sf: no amigo bestia, ire a mi habitación...quiero estar sola

Cy: star, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sf: amigo Cyborg estoy de maravilla, estoy feliz y porsupueto, no estoy deprimida ni nada... adios (baja la cabeza y para evitar mas preguntas corre a su habitacion)

Cb: estaba… ¿llorando?

Rv: iré a ver qué le pasa. Robin estaba con ella arriba, hablen con robin. (dijo seriamente)

Cy: raven crei que no te gustaba entrometerte.

Rv: no me gusta, pero mi amiga esta llorando y robin estaba con ella.

Cb: ok pero dudo que robin le haya hecho algo.

Raven parte a la habitación a hablar con starfire, mientras que chico bestia y Cyborg van con robin.

Toc-toc

Sf: ¿quien es?

Rv: soy yo raven… ¿puedo pasar?

Sf: adelante (dice llorando)

Rv: star ¿esta todo bien?

Sf: claro amiga raven, todo esta bien, muy muy bien

Rv: star, soy tu amiga, al igual que chico bestia y cyborg, puedes confiar en nosotros dime ¿que pasa?

Sf: (suspirando) es sobre robin

Rv: te declaraste ¿y que paso?

Sf: bueno, le dije lo que sentía, pero el no siente lo mismo por mi.

Rv: star, lo siento tanto… crei que… y entonces ¿que fue para el beso que se dieron en tokio?

Sf: al parecer lo nuestro en tokio fue… no fue nada.

Ante esa última frase la pelirroja irrumpió en llanto. Raven vio llorar a starfire, no soportaba ver a su mejor amiga llorar y mucho menos de esa forma, aunque la gótica no era de tratar este tipo de situaciones, se acerco a su amiga y le da un abrazo, para que se desahogara y se sintiera mejor. -vamos star, ya no llores- le decia Raven -no soporto verte asi, esa no es tu actitud, tu eres alegre, cuando Cyborg, Chico bestia y yo te vemos asi, nos sentimos tristes, desde que volvimos de tokio, todo es tan aburrido aqui, tu alegría le daba vida a la torre T, vamos alegrate ¿si?- pero nada funcionaba la pelirroja aun seguia triste-Raven, aprecio tu apoyo pero este problema es entre robin y yo, ustedes no se preocupen por mi yo estoy bien. por favor ire a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, necesito estar sola. Raven vio a su amiga para luego salir por la puerta y dejarla sola, quedo totalmente preocupada por su amiga y a la vez enfurecida con robin por hacerle daño a star. camino a su habitación y comenzó a meditar. luego de eso hablaría con chico bestia y cyborg.

Mientras en la azotea.

-¿robin estas bien?- dijeron cyborg y chico bestia al unísono.

Rb: si

Cy: entonces por qué starfire bajo llorando ¡VIEJO QUE LE HICISTE?

Rb: yo no le hice nada

Cb: escucha robin, nuestra amiga estaba llorando y tu eras el único que estaba con ella. Star no se puso a llorar de la nada algo paso ¡QUE LE HICISTE!

Rb: ¡NADA! ( el grito del chico, hizo que el chico bestia saltara a los brazos de cyborg solo por el miedo.

Cy: ¡ahhh chico bestia! (y lo deja caer al suelo). Robin vamos que paso, confía en nosotros somos tus amigos ¿o no?

Rb: bien. Star y yo nos besamos y luego ella dijo lo que sentía por mi pero yo me puse nervioso y no aproveche la oportunidad y un montón de palabras salieron de mi boca y le dije que era mas importante la ciudad que ella y…

Cyborg y chico bestia quedaron más que sorprendidos con esas palabras y casi no pudieron hablar. sabian que robin era muy malo a la hora de expresarce, pero era el momento ideal y no lograban entender como salio mal

Rb: no lo se, no quería que se entere de lo que siento por ella.

Cy: viejo ella confeso lo que sentía por ti era el momento perfecto para confesarlo tu también, si yo hubiese estado en tu situación, yo le hubiese confesado todos mis sentimientos a abeja.

Cb: ¿ que dices?

Cy: (ruborizado) yo...ammm..nada

cb: vamos cy, repite lo que dijiste

cy: (nervioso, ruborizado y enojado) ¡no estamos hablando de mi, esto se trata de robin!

cb: bien, pero no creas que te salvaste de esta charla

Rb: (suspirando) creo que no vi venir la oportunidad y ahora no me querrá ver otra vez… por favor déjenme solo.

ambos titanes se van y dejan a su lider solo en la azotea, aunque robin se no se mostro triste, se podian ver unas lagrimas que corrian por su cara, y aunque no queria decirle a sus amigos lo triste que se sentia, se podia notar en sus ojos (antifaz) su tristesa. -sin starfire mi vida no vale nada- decia Robin,-starfire, yo te necesito amor, te amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado- seguia repitiendo-tal vez nunca lo demuestre, pero cuando me das la mano, mi corazón estalla, y en las batallas cuando estas en peligro, me vuelvo loco totalmente, star nunca te alejes de mi- con esas frases que pasaban por su mente se ponia cada vez mas triste, estaba cada vez mas desesperado. Ya estaba cayendo la noche, pero nadie queria molestar a su lider, el pidio estar solo y los demas respetarian su decicion.

En la sala de estar.

Cb: ah raven ¿Cómo esta starfire?

Rv: está muy triste, quiso que la dejara sola, dijo que saldría a caminar por la ciudad.

Cb: ¿ah si? ¿y a qué hora salio?

Rv: hace como media hora. Y ¿ qué te dijo robín?

Cb: no podemos hablar aquí, robín está arriba, vamos a otro lugar

Rv: ok. Apropósito ¿dónde está cyborg?

Cb: como siempre, está haciéndole mantenciones a su "bebe".


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

en algún lugar de jump city. Se encontraba starfire caminando sin rumbo alguno. No podía pensar en nada ni en nadie más que en robín. Estaba muy deprimida y en ese momento lo único que quería era llorar, temía que al llegar a la torre se encontrara con aquel chico de cabello puntiagudo que no la dejaba dormir por las noches y no podía evitar ruborizarse cuando estaban juntos. cuando beso a Robin sintió una mezcla de emociones que solo el le provocaba. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al sector más peligroso de la ciudad, al principio ella no le dio importancia, pero de repente se asustó al ver a red X detrás de ella. - hola, hermosa- red x se le acerco lentamente y esta a su vez comenzó a retroceder lentamente, para luego echarse a correr, pero este toma a la pelirroja fuertemente del brazo provocándole un moretón que no tardaría en marcarse en su brazo. La pobre chica intento defenderse, lanzando un starbolt, pero estaba tan triste y a la vez confundida que lo único que logro arrojar fue una pequeña luz verde. El villano al notar lo débil que se encontraba su víctima, la acerca a el y le inyecta una especie de tranquilizante que anulaba cualquier poder que la tamaraniana poseyera, y que a la vez, la hizo caer de golpe al suelo.

Mientras tanto en la torre T. el chico verde caminaba junto a la gótica a su habitación, para poder hablar más tranquilamente y sin interrupciones.

Cb: y ¿ qué te dijo star?

Rv: estaba tan triste, no para de llorar, le di un abrazo para que se desahogara y mi capa quedo totalmente empapada. Ella en verdad siente algo por robín, lo ama mas que a ella misma, pero el en cambio es un desgraciado que jugo con los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga y…(los ojos de la gotica se tornaron a un color rojo y toda la torre T comenzó a temblar fuertemente)

Cb: ¡wow wow Rae!… star entendió mal, bueno no entendió mal es solo que en ese momento robin se puso nervioso, y no sabia que decir

Rv: (sorprendida) ¿enserio?

Cb: si, cuando cyborg y yo fuimos a hablar con él, robin estaba llorando raven. Llorando por starfire

Rv: entonces…si la quiere

Cb: si raven, y ahora robín teme que star se distancie de el. Raven … tenemos que volver a unirlos.

Rv: ammm… no se chico bestia podemos ayudarlos pero entrometernos de esa manera no

Cb: (tomando las manos de raven) raven yo quiero que estén juntos, tu quieres que estén juntos, ellos quieren estar juntos, pero si no los ayudamos ellos terminaran odiándose. Vamos hazlo por mi ¿siiiiii?

Rv: okey, me convenciste, los ayudaremos.

Cb: ¡siiiii!.

El chico quedo tan contento que le da un fuerte abrazo a raven, al principio a raven no le gusto que el chico la abrazara y pensaba en arrojarlo lejos, pero luego se unos segundos, la gótica correspondió al abrazo . Al terminar el abrazo, ambos se habían ruborizado, en especial el chico bestia quien se había puesto tan nervioso, que el color verde de su piel cambio a rojo.

Rv: chico bestia tu me…..abrazaste

Cb: ammm… lo siento raven yo no sabía que no querías que te abrazara.

Rv: (nerviosa) yo ammm… no te preocupes

Los dos titanes se miran a los ojos, amos se habían perdido totalmente en sus miradas, por un momento hubo un silencio total en la habitación, una paz que era difícil mantener cuando estaba el chico bestia, Raven estaba cada vez más nerviosa, en cualquier momento la gótica haría explotar la torre con sus emociones, mientras que el chico verde solo admiraba lo bella que se veía Raven a la luz de la luna, ninguno decía nada, solo se observaban y se sonrojaban, - ammm raven… yo quería… decirte que…bueno, desde hace un largo tiempo, bueno desde que te conozco he querido decirte algo, pero no encontraba el momento justo y creo que este es el momento- la gótica se había ruborizado totalmente y sentía que si seguía escuchando las palabras del chico, haría estallar la torre T. pero aun asi quería seguir oyendo al chico- bien, raven yo… tal vez esto no te guste, y arrojes por los aires, pero no me importa. Raven… yo ¡TE AMO!- ante esas palabras Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba he iso estallar la ampolleta de su habitación, al principio creyó que todo era un juego por parte del chico, pero luego noto en sus ojos su sinceridad y se dio cuenta que todo lo que decía era cien por ciento real. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía decir ni una palabra, asi que solo se acercó al chico verde y lo beso apasionadamente. Al terminar el beso el chico quedo tan sorprendido, que comenzó a tartamudear y a ruborizarse.

Cb: raven tu me besaste… ¿por qué?

Rv: porque yo también te amo tontito (lo tomo de las manos y luego acaricio su rostro con suavidad y ternura)

Cb: entonces tú ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Rv: por supuesto chico bestia, yo quiero ser tu novia

Cb: ¡RAVEN ME HAS HECHO EL CHICO MAS FELIZ DE LA VIDA!

El chico bestia quedo tan alegre ante la respuesta de su ahora novia, que la tomo por la cintura y la beso, mientras ella sin dudarlo correspondió al beso felizmente, cuando de repente se oye como la loza de la cocina estallaba poco a poco y caía en mil pedazos al suelo – Raven, tus poderes ¿Qué pasara con el control de tus poderes?- le dice el chico preocupado – chico bestia, no hay problema, solo tendré que meditar un poco más, por ti, intentare todo- de dice regalándole una, mirada de ternura, una mirada que antes era muy difícil de conseguir por parte de la gótica. Los dos se vieron fijamente a los ojos y se vuelven a besar. En eso cyborg buscaba a chico bestia para una revancha de videojuegos y entra a la habitación del chico ya que era el último lugar que le faltaba buscar. Al entrar Cyborg no pudo evitar gritar, al encontrar a la parejita en pleno beso.

Cy: ¡PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Cb/Rv: ¡AHHHHH! ¡CYBORG!

Cy: tu…y ella…ella… tu ¿juntos?... ¿desde cuándo?... ¿estoy en una dimensión alterna o qué?

Rv: juntos desde hoy cyborg

Cb: si, yo amo a raven y ella también me ama.

Cy: ya veo… ¿entonces esta no es ninguna dimensión alterna a la nuestra?

Rv: no cyborg

Cy: ¡ESTO LO DEBEN SABER TODOS! ¡LA PAREJA TITAN DEL AÑO!

Cb: ¡NOOO! Cy, no es un buen momento para que les hables de romance a star y a robin

Rv: mantenlo como secreto

Cy: ( suspirando) bien, pero cuando ellos estén bien, ¡YO LO SOLTARE TODO!

Rv/Cb: okey, y ahora ¡LARGO!

Mientras en la guarida de red X.

- ¡ouch! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿ qué me paso?- dice la pelirroja, quien al despertar se encontró en una habitación oscura y totalmente vacía. Ella estaba sentada en una silla totalmente encadenada a la silla y frente a ella una mesa totalmente vacía, y empolvada. Starfire estaba intentando zafarse de las cadenas forcejeando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Por algún motivo desconocido sus poderes no funcionaban, asi que solo se aferrara a la esperanza de que alguien la oyera gritar y la sacara de ahí. En eso oye una voz que le decía desde algún lugar del cuarto " no vale la pena escapar querida, tus poderes no funcionan en absoluto" a lo que starfire se enoja y le grita con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡red X déjame salir, ya sé que eres tu, por favor déjame!-

-mi preciosa starfire, te traje aquí para que me ayudes o tu crees que me tome el tiempo de preparar un químico que anule totalmente tus poderes, secuestrarte y encadenarte ¿solo porque estaba aburrido o algo asi?-

-yo nunca te ayudaría en uno de tus robos- starfire estaba cada vez más furiosa, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente amarrada e inmóvil

-sinceramente, no necesito que pelees contra los titanes ni nada, solo necesito que te presentes a mi lado y listo-

-nunca en la vida- dice la pelirroja totalmente enfadada, a lo que red X la miro con ira para luego acercarse a ella y propinarle un golpe en su rostro, dejando a la pobre chica tirada en el suelo casi inconsciente –si no me ayudas por las buenas, tendré que obligarte- tomándola del cabello la arroja contra la pared, dejando a starfire esta vez completamente inconsciente dejando correr un pequeño hilo de sangre por la frente de la pelirroja.

Mientras en la torre T. robín se encontraba viendo la TV con cyborg, de alguna manera el Titán mida robot había logrado que su líder bajara de la azotea y se sentara a ver televisión. De repente entran a la sala Raven y Chico bestia quienes no podían dejar de verse uno con el otro, al notar lo cercanos que se encontraban los dos titanes, cyborg carraspeo ligeramente para hacerle notar a los enamorados que disimularan más si querían guardar el secreto. Al captar la indirecta de cyborg, Raven empuja hacia un lado al chico verde y este corre hasta al sofá a ver la televisión. Robin cambiaba de canal repetidas veces intentando encontrar algo entretenido para ver -¡ROBIN PARA AHÍ!- grito el chico bestia notando en una canal una película que a su gusto, parecía muy buena.

Cy: no robin, ya vi esa película y no es buena

Cb: robin hazme caso, es muy entretenida ponla ahí

Cy: ¿para que la quieres volver a ver, si la tienes en tu laptop?

Cb: quiero verla en una gran pantalla

Cy: robin cámbiala

Cb: no

Cy: si

Cb: no

Cy: sí.

La ridícula discusión comenzaba a salirse de control, Robin y Raven comenzaban a perder la paciencia, haciéndoseles notar cada vez más una horrenda vena en la frente - ¡QUIERES PELEA PEDAZO DE HOJALATA!- le grita el chico verde enfadado - ¡ VAYA QUE QUIERO PELEAR!- le contesta el mitad robot poniendo sus puños en posición de pelea -¡ PUES TE PATEARE EL TRASERO Y CON ESO APRENDERAS A NO INSULTAR MI PELICULA FAVORITA!- con esa frase el chico verde se transforma en un tigre, parecía que la pelea iba enserio. A los otros dos titanes que admiraban la pelea se les había agotado toda la paciencia, y sin pensarlo ambos lanzaron al aire un grito, que hizo de cyborg y chico bestia quedaran totalmente asustados.

Rv: ¡podrían callarse!

Cb: ¡el insulto mi película!

Cy:! si, por que este enano verde no tiene gusto para las películas!

Cb: ¡nadie me llama enano! ¡ni mucho menos verde!

Rb: podrían parar ya. Chico bestia, no veremos tu película y cyborg, tampoco veremos lo que sea que tú quieras ver

Los dos titanes asintieron con la cabeza y se sentaron en el sofá, seguidos por Raven y Robín. Luego de unos minutos cambiando los canales se toparon con un comercial de ropa, en el que aparecía una joven pelirroja y con un gran parecido a starfire, lo que les recordó a todos, que no habían visto a su amiga desde hace unas horas atrás.

Cy: ¿ alguno ha visto a star?

Rv: salio a caminar, pensé que había vuelto

Cb: seguramente está en la habitación

Cy: bien creo que iré a verla.

Cuando cyborg iba en dirección a la habitación de starfire, la alarma sonó alertando un robo en el centro comercial, lo que no le dio tiempo a cyborg de hablar con starfire

Cb: ¡porque cuando todo se pone tranquilo y pacifico!

Rb: esta vez es red X ¡TITANES VAMOS!

Cy: ¿Qué pasara con starfire?

Rb: (bajando la cabeza entristecido) ella necesita tiempo a solas.

Robin se había distraído al pensar en starfire hasta que chico bestia lo hizo reaccionar chasqueando los dedos repetidas veces –¿viejo estas bien?- le pregunta el chico a robin, a lo que el le asiente con la cabeza y parten al banco.

En el centro comercial.

Rx: dinero, joyas, todo lo que se me antoje y lo mejor es ¡que todo me saldrá gratis!

Rb: ¡RED X!

Rx: ¡oh no, los titanes que miedo tengo! (dice sarcásticamente)

Rb: ¡devuelve cada cosa a su lugar y nadie saldrá herido!

En ese momento, Red X sale de las sombras, y junto a el, sale starfire quien se encontraba totalmente encadenada y desmayada.

**_bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de mi fic, perdón por las faltas ortográficas y cualquier sujerencia o comentario aganmela saber mediante los review ¿que pasara con Red x? ¿podran los titanes salvar a su amiga? lo sabran todo en el proximo capitulo_**

**_bye bye...:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

-¡STARFIRE!- grita desesperado el pelinegro. No pudo evitar sentir deseos de matar a red X, cuando vio a su amada desmayada, y encadenada.

- Robin, escucha con atención. Si detienen el robo, la hermosa starfire morirá frente a tus ojos y será tu culpa, en cambio, si me dejas ir, starfire no recibirá ningún rasguño, pero te convertirás en mi cómplice Robin, cómplice de un ladrón- le decía el villano, le encantaba ver a su rival confundido y apunto de salir llorando y asustado, tenia dos opciones, ser un héroe, o salvar al amor de su vida- vamos Robin, debes escoger, no creo que estés pensando en detener mi robo ¿o si? Muajaja,-

-Yo….no se que hacer-.

En ese momento Starfire despierta, se encontraba muy débil y tenia varios golpes en sus brazos y estomago- Robin, no tiene caso, tu eres un héroe, detén a red X yo no importo.- le decía a Robin quien se desesperaba por cada segundo que pasaba, necesitaba un milagro, y ese milagro vino por parte de chico bestia, este se transformó en una pequeña mosca posándose en el hombro de red X, al llegar se transformó en un enorme elefante, aplastando a Red X y este a la vez, solto a starfire -¡TITANES ATAQUEN!- se escucho por parte de cyborg, quien comenzó a disparar su cañon sónico hacia red X. Raven tomo a starfire y la alejo a un rincón, para que no se hiciera daño, mientras eso pasaba el chico bestia se había transformado en gorila y comenzó a golpear en el estomago a Red X, pero este le lanzo una bomba dejándolo totalmente inconsciente y arrojándolo por los aires. Raven se unio en la batalla arrojándole cajas y otras cosas a Red, ¡AZARATH METRI…! No alcanzó a terminar y una lluvia de bombas le cayo encima dejándola inconsciente, Cyborg se le abalanzo encima del villano rápidamente y este le da un golpe en el estomago, al titan mitad robot no le dolio en absoluto, pero si sirvió para desconcentrarlo y esconderse -¡QUE TE PASA, ACASO LE TEMES AL GRAN CYBORG!- le grita en un tono heroico, en eso Red X se escabullo detrás de Cyborg y le puso una X en su espalda, que apago todos sus circuitos de un golpe –el gran cyborg va a dormir- dijo cyborg antes de caer dormido. Red X nota a los tres titanes inconscientes y se acerca a robin.

-interfirieron robin, creo que sabes lo que eso significa-

-no- le contesta robin

-tampoco soy tan malvado, asi que te dare otra oportunidad, ¿Qué escojes?-

- ¡tu nunca la matarías!-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

- ¡yo se que tu también la amas!-

-si, si, pero el dinero es mas importante, no necesito amor para ser feliz, solo dinero y joyas valiosas-

-no te creo ¡nunca le harias daño!-

- ¿a no?- al terminar de hablar, Red X da un rápido salto hacia starfire y la toma por el cuello, saca un enorme chuchillo, y se lo acerca al cuello, haciendo que pequeños hilos de sangre corrieran por el cuello de starfire –y ahora ¿me crees?-

-¡AHHH! ¡No le hagas daño!...vete con lo que sea que te robaste red X-

-buena decisión Robin, muy buena- Toma a starfire del brazo y se la lleva en una motocicleta negra

-¡DIJISTE QUE NO SALDRIA HERIDA!- le grita Robin

-aprende a escuchar, dije que no saldría herida, nunca dije que te la entregaría-

Sf: ¡ROBIN!

Rb: ¡STARFIRE! ¡NOOOO!

Rx: ¡ADIOS TITANES! ¡GRACIAS POR LAS COSAS!

Robin se tiro al piso, no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, no le importo que Chico bestia y Raven hayan despertado Recien, ni que hubieran cuatro guardias de centro comercial escondidos detrás de una mesa, mirando la fallida misión de los titanes, el lo único que hizo fue llorar. Chico bestia se transformo en gorila para poder llevar a cyborg al auto T y Raven se fue a tranquilizar a Robin – Robin calmate, star estará bien- le decía Raven a lo que el se enfureció -¡NO RAVEN ELLA NO ESTARA BIEN, RED X LE HARA ALGO LO SE!- robin se había puesto a llorar terriblemente, ella nunca había visto llorar a su líder de esa forma, recordó como tranquilizo a starfire, y le dio un abrazo a robin, este le correspondió el abrazo.

Rb: gracias Raven, me hacia falta

Rv: Robin, todos estamos preocupados por star, ella es mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que estoy preocupada, starfire me conoce mejor que nadie en la torre, a ella le cuento todos mis problemas y ella me ayuda con ellos.

Rb: es distinto, tu no puedes sentir tantas emociones, o haría explotar la torre, pero yo si puedo, y no puedo aguantar verla asi

Cb: holaaa, ustedes creen que yo no estoy preocupado, ¿Quién se reirá de mis chistes? ¿y quién comerá tofu conmigo? ¿Quién vera dibujos animados conmigo? ¿¡QUIEN!?

Rb: mejor volvamos a la torre, debemos despertar a cyborg.

Los tres titanes parten a la torre, demoraron un tiempo en llegar, ya que no sabían manejar el auto T, cada vez que uno de los titanes lo tocaba, cyborg enloquecía y comenzaba a reclamar, no dejaba que estuvieran a mas dos metros del auto. Cuando por fin llegaron a la torre, comenzaron por despertar a cyborg, cuando todo estaba listo, fueron al living y comenzaron un plan de rescate urgente.

Cy: bien….. ¿alguna idea?

Rv: podíamos esperar a infiltrarnos en la guarida de Red X y…

Rb: ¿ pero como sabremos donde queda su guarida?

Rv: el rastreador de su comunicador…..

Cy: rae, ya lo intente, su comunicador lo dejo aquí la noche que fue secuestrada

Cb: entonces podemos…..

Cy/rv/rb: nooo

Cb: ¿por que no?

Cy: bestita, no quiero ofenderte pero tus ideas son…..basura

Cb: pero no me han escuchado

Rb: lo siento chico bestia, esto es serio

Rv: chico bestia tiene razón, hay que escucharlo.

Rb: ¿desde cuándo apoyas al chico bestia?

Rv: tal vez no lo sepas, pero somos muy unidos

Rb: okey….

Cb: bien bien, decía que envés de infiltrarnos en la guarida de red X, podríamos esperar a que Robe de nuevo, ósea mañana…

Cy: ¿por dices que mañana?

Cb: (se pone una pipa de detective) elemental mi querido cyborg, Red x se esta aprovechando de la inutilidad de robin al ver a star capturada, es ovbio que creerá que mañana también lo dejaremos ir….

Rb: ¿de donde sacaste esa pipa?

Cb: no se, estaba en la mesa

Cy: bueno, que mas chico bestia

Cb: bueno…..

Asi continuaron con el plan del chico, por fin había puesto su cerebro a funcionar, todos estaban seguros de que su plan funcionaria….. luego de dos horas diseñando cada estrategia, cada movimiento, no querían que por la falla de uno, todo saliera mal –bueno titanes, el plan esta hecho, ahora debemos descansar y esperar hasta mañana, activare la seguridad y me iré a dormir, buenas noches- dice cyborg a sus compañeros. Todos lo siguieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, debían estar completamente, descansados para el dia de mañana, al poner el plan en marcha, corrian el riesgo de que starfire saliera herida.

Mientras en la guarida de Red X.

-¡ OH VISTE LO QUE LOGRE, LOGRE LO IMPOCIBLE, HICE QUE ROBIN SE RINDIERA EN PLENA BATALLA, SOY EL MEJOR!, y todo gracias a ti amor- red X se le acerca a star y la besa en su mejilla, comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia todos lados, para evitar ese beso

-robin es un héroe, tal vez esta vez te allá dejado huir, pero la próxima no lo hará-

-no lo creo linda, ya le deje en claro a el y a los otros que si interfieren, tu mueres, y no creo que el quiera hacerle daño a la persona que mas ama en su vida-

-te equivocas, para robin yo solo soy su amiga…..y nada mas, no me quiere tanto como tu lo crees-

- ese chico es un tonto, si tu me dieras la oportunidad, te trataría como a una reina, mi bella flor-

-yo nunca estaría contigo, ¡ERES UN IMBECIL!-

- yo se que dentro de ti, muy en el fondo, tengo un lugar en tu corazón-

-¡ yo amo a robin R-O-B-I-N! entiendes, tu eres la persona mas despreciable del mundo, nunca te podría querer-

-tontita, yo te ayudare a que te des cuenta, que en verdad me amas- red X se levanta su máscara, hasta descubrir toda su boca, y le da un beso en los labios a la pelirroja, esta comenzó a moverse hacia todos lados, para librarse de aquel beso, pero al no tener como hacerlo, no tuvo más opción que morderle el labio, este se aleja de starfire y luego le da un fuerte golpe en su rostro arrojándola al piso.- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, la próxima vez el golpe será mas fuerte.- se queja para luego proceder a inyectarle el mismo sedante que le dio la primera vez para evitar que esta escapara. Starfire comenzó a sentirse adolorida y su vista comenzó a nublarse hasta caer totalmente dormida.

Al otro día en la mañana. El chico bestia estaba profundamente dormido, pero despertó inmediatamente al oler que de la cocina provenía su comida favorita, el tofu. Se levanto entusiasmado y corrió a la cocina a toda velocidad, reconocería el olor a tofu en cualquier parte. Cuando llego se sorprendió cuando encontró a su novia Raven preparando un desayuno para dos –mmm…Raven esto huele delicioso, y el tofu esta cocinado a la perfección- le dice el chico bestia mientras se acercaba a la sartén con tofu

-me alegra que te guste, nunca antes había cocinado esto, pero decidí hacer el intento por ti amor- le responde la gótica

-gracias, rae….. todos están dormidos aun ¿quieres un besito?-

-no quiero un besito…..quiero un besote-

-oh mi hermosa gótica ven aquí-

La parejita comenzó a besarse apasionadamente, el chico bestia recostó a Raven en la mesa y esta lo besaba y abrazaba apasionadamente, en ese momento entra el líder titán y encuentra a la pareja en pleno acto amoroso.

Rb: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cb: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Robin!

Rv: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Robin!

Rb/Cb/Rv: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Rb: ¡QUE RAYOS….! ¡QUE PASA! Ustedes dos….

Rv: bien, era un secreto pero el chico bestia y yo somos novios

Rb: ¿y desde cuándo? Creí que ustedes se od…. No se querían como para legar a una relación.

Cb: pues estabas equivocado, desde un largo tiempo siento algo por Raven y cuando encontré el momento adecuado, le dije todo lo que siento por ella y ¡míranos ahora! Totalmente felices

Esas palabras hicieron que a robin le diera una puntada en el pecho, estuvo apunto de estallar en llanto, le recordó lo tonto que había sido con starfire, bajo la cabeza y se fue a su habitación lleno de dolor y tristeza –como dices eso, hiciste que Robin se entristeciera ahora estará de mal humor todo el dia- regaña la gótica - lo siento Rae, lo había olvidado- le responde el chico –no puedo enojarme contigo- la gótica lo mira con ternura y luego lo besa y el corresponde al beso. Raven y chico bestia se toman su desayuno juntos, te de hiervas con tofu, luego de eso aparece Cyborg quien se prepara su desayuno, un delicioso trozo de carne y un vaso de leche. Después de tres horas cyborg y chico bestia se encontraban jugando videojuegos raven, se encontraba sentada en el sofá leyendo, cuando recordó que robin no había entrado al living desde hacía varias horas

Rv: ¿alguno ha visto a Robin?

Cy: esta en el gimnacio, esta entrenado para que el plan salga bien, desde que se levanto no ha salido de ahí

Cb: si, el pobre esta tan preocupado por star, que ni siquiera ha tomado desayuno, despertó y fue directo a entrenar

Rv: ¿y ustedes no están preocupados por star?

Cb: claro que lo estamos pero el plan esta listo, solo hay que esperar que red X vuelva a robar

Rv: le llevare un desayuno ¿me acompañan?

Cy: lo siento rae, pero si te acompaño, voy a perder el juego

Rv: como sea.

Raven se para del sofá y prepara un desayuno para Robin, cuando lo termino se dirigió al gimnasio. Robin se encontraba golpeando un saco con la foto de red X con todas sus fuerzas, el saco estaba totalmente rasgado y poco a poco al saco se le caía la arena lo que dejo a raven extremadamente sorprendida

-¿robin puedo pasar?- le pregunta la gótica

-pasa….. Raven- robin estaba totalmente cansado y hablaba entrecortado

-te traje esto, chico bestia y cyborg me dijeron que no habías comido-

-gracias Rae-

-robin ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-bueno, al parecer tuviste un ataque de ira con ese pobre saco, ¡esta todo destrozado!-

-no es nada, es solo que estoy cansado, cansado de cometer errores-

-¿cometer errores?-

- si raven, ayer perdí el amor de mi vida y deje que red X se fuera con lo que sea que se haya robado, les falle a todos, no merezco ser llamado héroe, y tampoco merezco a starfire-

-robin, tranquilo no digas eso, todos cometemos errores, tu cerebro estaba muy presionado en esos momentos, una parte de ti te decía que debes ser un héroe, y la otra te decía que salves a star, te comprendo robin, pero ahora tenemos todo un plan, recuperamos a star y mandaremos a la cárcel a red X-

-y si sale mal, no soportaría ver a starfire herida en el suelo-

-te lo prometo todo saldrá bien, debes descansar si sigues asi solo te cansaras mas-

-gracias Raven-

Raven logra sacar del gimnasio a su amigo y lo lleva al living, los cuatro se sientan en el sofá y ven la película juntos, aunque intentaban mostrarse relajados, pero no podían, con solo pensar en su amiga, a todos se les ponían los pelos de punta, definitivamente ese fue un dia de tensión total para todos, solo hubo silencio, aun asi intentaron seguir con sus actividades rutinarias, en cualquier momento deberían poner su plan en marcha. Raven fue a meditar, y cyborg fue a reparar a su bebe, mientras que chico bestia fue a entrenar unos momentos y robin se dirigió a su habitación, mientras caminaba paso frente a la habitación de starfire, se aseguró de que nadie lo veía y en un rápido movimiento, entro a la habitación de su amada, la habitación estaba como ella la había dejado, encima de su cama había un álbum de fotos, robin lo tomo y lo abrió, en las fotos estaban todos los titanes juntos, en otra estaban cyborg y starfire juntos, en otra estaban los titanes este, y en otra estaba el junto a star abrazados, robin se entristeció, y comenzó a recordar el dia de la foto, estaban los cinco titanes en la pizzería y chico bestia comenzó a sacar fotos al azar, starfire le quito la cámara al chico verde, abrazo a robin y tomo la foto, robin le había correspondido al abrazo y puso una cara divertida para la foto. Robin cerro el álbum y se sentó en la cama, comenzó a llorar, luego tomo el muñeco idéntico a ella y lo abrazo fuertemente, asi estuvo hasta que comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y dormirse. De repente la alarma solo y Robin se paró de inmediato, no había visto quien era pero adivino que era Red X. era hora del plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Robín se dirigió al living donde estaban todos los titanes, cyborg buscaba la ubicación de red X, luego de dos minutos encontró su ubicación, el museo. Era hora del plan, todo debía salir al pie de la letra. A robin se le habían puesto los pelos de punta, tenía miedo, miedo de perder a starfire, y miedo de que lo reprocharan por no haber detenido al ladrón. Se quedó pensando unos momentos, hasta que escucho por parte de cyborg ¡TITANES VAMOS! Robin reacciono y se fue con ellos.

Cuando llegaron al museo, red X se encontraba con un maletín, en el que planeaba poner un brazalete egipcio muy antiguo, a su lado red X tenia a star, la tenía encadenada y ella estaba totalmente golpeada- oh, mi bella pelirroja, creo que tus amigos no vendrás esta vez, oh cierto lo había olvidado, estas totalmente inconsciente- a Robin se le agotaba la paciencia, solo quería saltar encima de red X y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.-bien, a la cuenta de tres, iniciamos el plan- susurra cyborg-uno…..dos….tres- Raven utiliza su telequinesis para arrojar al piso una escalera que estaba en la esquina, el ladrón pensó se distrajo y como vio que los titanes aun no aparecían, se alejó un poco de star para poder ver lo que se cayó. Cuando el villano se separó unos metros de star, el chico bestia se transforma en toro y se abalanza encima de red X, luego apareció Raven y encerró a starfire en un aura negra, eso evito que red X se volviera a acercar a star, luego se oyó el típico grito de combate ¡TITANES ATAQUEN! Y todos se lanzaron a la batalla, Robin salto hacia Red X y le dio una enorme patada en su rostro lo que hace que el ladrón caiga al suelo de golpe, robín lo iba a volver a golpear, pero este se le adelanta y ataja el golpe, Robin se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que este atajo su brazo, su distraccion le costó un golpe en el estómago por parte de Red X, robin se paró rápidamente y siguió luchando como si nada hubiera pasado, luego se acerco a pelear chico bestia, quien se transformó en un T-rex y se abalanzo encima de red X, cyborg estaba encima del chico bestia disparando su cañón, todo iba bien hasta que red X utilizo su arma secreta, cuando cyborg estuvo apunto de golpearlo red X se movió ágilmente, en menos de un segundo estaba en la otra esquina de la habitación del museo, lo que dejo a todos sorprendidos -¡Robin, creo que hay una falla en nuestro plan, Red X ahora es mas rápido, mi cañon sónico no lo alcanza!-grita el mitad robot -¡es una pequeña falla en nuestros planes, nada que no podamos vencer!-le responde Robin. Red X se había escondido entre las sombras, su traje negro se camuflaba en la oscuridad -¡titanes sepárense y busquen a Red X!- ordeno el líder Titan, cada uno fue a una parte distinta del museo, Cyborg camino por los pasillos intentando encontrar una señal de Red X, cuando de repente Red X aparece detrás de el y lo golpea lanzándolo lejos cyborg se lanza a la batalla, cuando le iba a dar una patada este la esquiva rápidamente dejando a cyborg chocar contra la pared que estaba detrás de ellos, cuando cyborg se puso de nuevo en posición de pelea, sintió un fuerte dolor y de repente todos sus circuito se habían apagado de golpe -nunca falla- dijo red X, quien le había puesto una X en la espalda a cyborg -uno menos faltan tres- y se dirige en busca del chico verde.

Cb: ¿lo encontraron?

Rb: no, pero esta cerca

Rv: no esta en esta sala, necesito que alguien se quede conmigo no puedo luchar contra red X si estoy concentrando toda mi energía en este campo de fuerza

Rb: descuida no te dejaremos sola, no es conveniente cyborg aún no a aparecido, no creo que debamos separarnos, esperaremos a que venga y lo atacamos

Rx: entonces atáquenme, aquí estoy

Rb: vas a caer Red X

Robin se lanza encima de Red X y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara, pero cuando Robin le iba a dar el último golpe, este ataja su puño doblándolo y haciendo que el hico maravilla gritara de dolor. Robin saco unas bombas y se las arrojo, pero con el humo de la explosión Red X se escabullo hasta aparecer detrás de Robín y propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. En eso se lanza el chico bestia en forma de león, y golpea a red X, -será muy fácil derrotarte- le dice Red al metamorfo, a lo que este se enoja y se convierte en canguro para proceder a darle patadas en el rostro y estomago, luego de un rato repitiendo esta maniobra, el chico verde se cansa y vuelve a su forma humana –_no reacciona, creo que todo termino_- piensa el chico, se da la vuelta y camina hacia la gótica quien aun se encontraba atenta por si algo sucedía, cuando el chico se dio totalmente la vuelta, Red X saca una bomba y estaba a punto de arrojársela al chico verde, pero fue detenido por un aura negra, haciendo que la bomba estallara donde estaba Red X -gracias rae- le dice el chico, al notar la ayuda de su novia, el chico se convierte en tigre y estaba listo para atacar, pero cuando el humo de la bomba desapareció, este ya no estaba, lo que los dejo a los dos titanes desconcertados, pero de un momento a otro este apareció detrás de ellos y le propina un fuerte golpe a la gótica dejándola totalmente inconsciente, el aura negra que protegía a la tamaraniana había desaparecido dejándola totalmente sin protección alguna. El chico verde se enfureció totalmente al notar como el ladrón había golpeado a su raven, se convierte en un lobo y salta encima del ladrón, pero los esfuerzos del chico no bastaron para detener al villano, este le arrojo una lluvia de bombas que el metamorfo no alcanzo a esquivar, dejándolo totalmente inconsciente y con varios rasguños profundos en los que se podía ver como corrían hilos de sangre. –pobre chico verde, su mejor esfuerzo por detenerme y fue tan fácil vencerlo jajá- dice el villano burlonamente -bueno titanes, díganle adiós a su amiga jajajaj- luego de eso, Red X se acerca lentamente a starfire y la mira con una sonrisa maliciosa para luego sacar de su cinturón una pistola con tres balas en ella, el ladrón apunta la pistola hacia starfire, miro por unos, aunque era un ladrón sin corazón, también sentía algo por starfire, cuando la veía fijamente se distraía totalmente, pero aun asi estaba dispuesto a matarla, solo por dinero. Mientras el ladron seguía desconcentrado, Robín despertó y se percato del acto que cometería el villano, no dijo ninguna palabra, como un instinto de protección hacia su amada, se abalanzo encima de starfire, para evitar que ella saliera herida.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE LE DISPARES! ¡sin ella no podrás seguir robando!- grita el pelinegro desesperado

-eres un idiota robin, ya no la necesito mas, estos eran los puntos que quería robar, ya conseguí lo que quiero, ya no la necesito, de cualquier forma la iba a matar hoy- le responde el criminal

-pero tu también la quieres ¿por qué lo haces?-

-por qué no necesito amor para ser feliz tonto, el amor no vale nada-

-¡primero deberás matarme a mi antes de hacerle daño a ella!- el chico maravilla se lanza encima de Red X para quitarle la pistola, pero apenas se acercó a el, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y al bajar la mirada pudo notar como se formaba un charco de sangre en el suelo, cayo de rodilla y se tocó el pecho adolorido, luego sintió el mismo dolor en su pierna izquierda y en su estómago, robin se retorció de dolor y cayó al suelo de golpe. Decidió pasar los últimos momentos de su vida al lado de la persona que mas amaba en su vida. A duras penas se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazo tiernamente, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que paso junto a ella, y se lamentaba no haber podido decirle que la amaba, comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja, se acercó a su oído y aunque sabía que ella no podría oírlo le susurro tiernamente -te amo starfire, desde el día que te conocí, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho, perdóname star- Robin acaricio el cabello rojizo de la chica, para luego cerrar sus ojos y esperar su muerte. Red X solo miraba al chico, no mostraba una pisca de tristeza o culpa, solo se dedicó a mirar y reírse –rayos, no encuentro mas balas, las gaste todas en ese idiota- balbuceaba Red X mientras buscaba más balas, su plan era terminar con la vida de la alienígena y lo haría sin importar nada. En ese momento Raven despierta y nota la escena, sus ojos se tornaron a un color rojo, no pudo evitar enfurecerse al notar a sus amigos inconscientes y a Robin muriendo, se puso en posición de pelea y comenzó a levitar -¡AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!- un aura negra sale de la capa de la gótica y amarra a Red X -¡PARA, AHHH QUE HACES!- la joven demoniza se enfurecía mas y mas, el aura negra que amarraba a Red X, comenzaba a apretarlo más y mas -¡AHHH ME ESTAS DEJANDO SIN AIRE!- gritaba el ladrón- Raven no lo escuchaba, solo seguía apretándolo, Red X no podía liberarse ni mucho menos respirar. En ese instante el chico verde despierta y se lanza encima de Raven para evitar que esta asesinara al villano.

-¡RAVEN SUELTALO QUE HACES!- grita el chico verde

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta la joven

-yo que se , desperté y tu lo estabas matando, ¿y los demás?-

-¡ROBIN!- grita desesperada

-¿Qué paso?- Raven se para de golpe y corre hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, seguido del chico, quien se horrorizo al notar tanta sangre -¡¿Qué paso?!- grita el chico verde -¡raven! ¿estaba bien?- Raven se quita la capa, y se la ata en la cintura a Robin, para evitar que este se desangre -¡busca a cyborg, debemos llevar a Robin de inmediato a la torre, no podemos estar aquí mas tiempo!- grita la joven demonesa. El chico bestia corre rápidamente en busca del titán mitad robot, mientras Raven se quedaba cuidando a Robin y vigilando que Red X no escapara, lo había amarrado a un poste y le había quitado su cinturón para evitar que este saque algún artefacto que lo ayude a escapar, luego de un rato, el chico bestia traía a cyborg, en su lomo (estaba transformado en tigre) lo subieron al auto T y luego subieron a Robin y star. Los dos titanes estaban desesperados, en especial por Robin, quien daba débiles señales de vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: momentos críticos

Al legar a la torre, lo primero que hicieron fue llevar a Robin y star a la enfermería, luego despertaron a cyborg, ya que sin él, no podrían hacer nada.

Cb: ¡cy! ¿Estás bien?

Cy: ouch ¿Qué rayos paso?

Rv: no hay tiempo debes atender a robin ¡YA!

Cy ¿Qué le paso?

Rv: te explico en el camino

Los tres titanes corren hacia la enfermería. Cyborg examino un poco a robin para ver la profundidad de las heridas y luego salio de la enfermería muy preocupado haciendo que chico bestia y Raven pensaran lo peor

-¡chico bestia, lama a un cirujano ya! ¡robin ha perdido mucha sangre y la bala en su pecho casi lo atraviesa por completo! Si no se hace algo ahora, el puede…morir- dice cyborg

-y ¿Qué pasara, robin ha perdido mucha sangre? - pregunta Raven

-llama a los Titanes Este-

-okey, ¿y para qué?- pregunta la gótica

- tal vez alguno tenga el mismo tipo de sangre que Robin-

-bien-

Cuando llegaron los titanes este, cyborg les tomo muestras de sangre a todos, el rápido sistema de la computadora, hizo que las pruebas dieran el resultado en menos de diez minutos, todos los titanes estaban esperando a cyborg en el living, ninguno decía ni una palabra, todos se encontraban con la cabeza abajo y muy preocupados, los únicos que no entendían la situación eran los pequeños gemelos, quienes preguntaban cada dos minutos que estaba pasando, pero nadie les respondía, no los querían asustar ni hacerlos llorar, de repente cyborg entro al living y todos se levantaron de sus asientos

Ab: ¿y? ¿Alguno de nosotros puede ayudar a Robin?

Mas: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Cy: veloz y abeja, ustedes pueden ayudarlo ¿lo harán?

Ab: yo con gusto ayudare

Vl: si, también yo

Cy: bien vengan conmigo

Menos: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Rv: no es nada chicos

Mas: ¿y por que todos están tristes?

Cb: por que robin va a m…. (no alcanzo a terminar y aqualad le tapó la boca)

Mas/menos: ¿Qué?

En eso llego el cirujano, este traía todo su equipo, listo para operar al líder Titán. abeja y veloz siguieron a cyborg para que pudieran extraerles la sangre, luego de diez munutos, veloz y abeja entraron al living, ambos llevavan un pequeño parche en su brazo derecho, mientras eso pasaba, cyborg fue a ver a starfire, esta se encontraba en su habitación, la había conectado a algunas máquinas, y tenía una herida en su brazo derecho, y otra en su frente, cyborg limpio las heridas de la tamaraniana para luego vendarlas, las heridas de la pelirroja no eran tan graves comparadas con las de robin, cuando vendo sus heridas, cyborg la desconecto de las maquinas y la dejo dormir

cb: star ¿esta bien?

Cy: ella esta bien, por ahora esta durmiendo, pero no tardara en despertar y sus heridas sanan muy rapido

Mas/menos: ¿Qué le paso a la señorita starfire?

Cy: emm….tuvo un accidente, nada mas

Mas/menos: ¿y por que se les hizo tan difícil decirnos eso?

Todos: ammm…. Larga historia

Aq: ¿podemos pasar a verla?

Cy: si quieren pueden pasar, yo por mientras ire a ver al doctor que opera a robin

Todos se dirigen a la habitación de starfire, la pelirroja ya habia despertado y se encontraba sentada viendo el album de fotos que estaba encima de la cama, cuando entraron los titanes todos se tiraron sobre ella para abrazarla y saludarla -¡AMIGOS MIOS QUE BUENO QUE ESTAN BIEN!- dijo la pelirroja, esta se encontraba más feliz que nunca, se alegraba de estar de nuevo en la torre con todos sus amigos, miraba a todos sus amigos con una gran sonrisa, pero su alegría desapareció cuando no encontró a Robin entre la multitud -amigos míos ¿Dónde está robin?- todos los titanes comienzan a susurrarse unos a otros, logrando una confusión total en la pelirroja. Sabían que star estaba despertando recién, y no la podían asustar de esa manera diciéndole que robin se encontraba en riesgo de muerte, pero aun asi debían responder la pregunta en cuestión.

Rv: ammm star…. No queremos asustarte, pero robin esta…

Sf: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Cb: ammm robin, esta…veras

Sf: (comenzaba a desesperarse) ¡que pasa!, ¡QUE LE PASO A ROBIN!

Rv: starfire, no queremos asustarte, pero en estos momentos, robin está siendo operado, y está en riesgo de muerte

Sf: ¡QUEE! ¿pero como? ¿por que? ¿Qué paso?

Rv: no estoy segura, estaba inconsciente al igual que cyborg y chico bestia, solo se que cuando desperté, Red X estaba con una pistola, buscando mas balas y Robin estaba abrazándote mientras el se desangraba

Sf: ¿y que paso con red X?

Cb: ¡raven se enojó tanto que aplasto a Red X y casi lo mata! De no ser por mi, Raven lo envía a la otra vida.

Sf: entonces robin…..

Rv: por lo que yo vi en ese momento, Red X te iva a matar a ti, pero robin se interpuso y le disparo a el

Los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, abeja y raven, se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron para que se calmara, pero no funcionaba. Starfire no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que robin diera su vida, solo para salvarla, no quería que el muriera, cada horrible cosa que pasaba por su mente, la hacía llorar mas y mas, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la situación. Quiso levantarse, pero fue detenida por abeja, quien la volvió a recostar en su cama

Ab: star, no te levantes, chispita dijo que debes descansar

Sf: ¡no puedo descansar! ¡todo es mi culpa!

Rv: star, tu no tienes la culpa…

Sf: no Raven, si ese malvado de red X me iva a matar a mi, el no debió interponerse, yo debería estar a punto de morir, no el

Aq: star, no digas eso

Vl: te prometemos que todo saldrá bien, por ahora descansa

Cb: veloz tiene razón, cuando estés mejor levántate (le da un fuerte abrazo)

Sf: gracias amigos, nos vemos luego

los titanes dejan a la joven tamaraniana sola para que pueda descansar, pero se le hacia impocible, no dejaba de pensar en que en estos momentos, su robin se encontraba en una camilla conectado a cientos de maquinas, y apunto de morir, ella no queria que robin la abandonara, y mucho menos de esa forma, volvio a abrir el album de fotos y saco la fotografia en la que estaba abrazando a robin, observo la foto detenidamente, y derrepente comenzo a derramar lagrimas descontroladamente, comenzo a recordar todos los momentos que habia pasado con robin, todas las veces que se abrazaron, todas las veces en que tomaron las manos, las veces en que le miraban a los ojos y ambos se ruborizaban, y las dos veces en las que se besaron. starfire se recosto en su cama, se seco las lagrimas y se quedo dormida.

Afuera de la enfermería, se encontraban todos los titanes, esperando saber los resultados de la cirugía, tenían la esperanza de que en cualquier momento, el cirujano saliera de la enfermería con una sonrisa en su rostro anunciando que todo salio bien, pero nada. El chico bestia caminaba de un lado a otro arrancándose el cabello de la cabeza

-¡ESTO DEMORA DEMACIADO!, ¿¡QUE TAL SI ROBIN MUERE!?, ¿¡QUE TAL SI ALGO SALE MAL!?, ¿¡QUE TAL SI…..

-chico bestia, cálmate, este tipo de cosas demoran demasiado, y se necesita absoluto silencio, no te preocupes- responde la gótica

Ya habían pasado dos horas, desde que se había dicho algo, nadie hablaba, hasta que de repente salio cyborg, todos se pararon listos para escuchar lo que el tenía que decir, pero lamentablemente aun lo estaban operando, y tendrían que esperar un rato mas. Cyborg se sentó con el resto de los titanes a esperar, cuando de repente entra al pasillo starfire, quien ya se sentía mucho mejor

-¡STAR!- grita cyborg felizmente

-¡amigo cyborg! ¡qué alegría verte otra vez!-

-amm…star…no te asustes pero Robin…-

-ya lo se todo, pero confió en que todo saldrá bien- la pelirroja dio una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ya no recordaban, cyborg se alegró al notar que su hermanita menor volvía a sonreír a tener las mimas esperanzas de siempre. En ese momento, el doctor sale al pasillo, lo que provoco que todos se pararan frente a él con gran nerviosismo

Cb: como esta doctor….todo salio mal ¡NOOOOOO! (abrazando a Raven y llorando descontroladamente) ¡DEBE SALVARLO! ¡DOCTOR HAGA ALGO! ¡YAA!

Dr: ammm… quería decir que las balas fueron retiradas con éxito, y que el paciente se encuentra en la camilla

Todos: ¡SIIIIII!

Rv: ¿podemos ir a verlo?

Dc: por ahora no, se encuentra durmiendo, pero no tardara en despertar

Cy: doctor gracias por su ayuda, yo me hare cargo de monitorear el estado de Robin ¿Cuánto de debemos?

Dc: no se preocupen, haría lo que fuera por los héroes de jump city

Rv: gracias, pero insistimos en pagar

Dc: no se preocupen, pero una cosa, ¿me podrían hacer un pequeño favor?

Sf: ¿Qué favor?

Dc: ¿podrían darme sus autógrafos?, mis hijos son unos verdaderos fans de ustedes, son miembros de su club de fans

Cb: ¿tenemos club de fans?

Cy: claro que le damos nuestros autógrafos

Dc: gracias.

cada uno le da su autógrafo al doctor, quien los guarda en su billetera, y se va. Cuando este se fue, cyborg le ofrece a los titanes este quedarse en la torre, eran las cuatro a.m y los titanes este no podrían viajar a esas horas

cy: bien, abeja, dormirás en la habitación de star

sf: amiga abeja, tengo un colchón inflable, vamos a inflarlo

ab: vamos

cy: mas y menos: dormirán en la habitación de robin, y solo tenemos una habitación de huéspedes, y solo tiene una cama, asi que aqualad, veloz decidan quién se queda con la cama, el otro duerme en el sofá

aq: descuida cyborg, decidiremos quien se queda con la habitación como personas civilizadas ¿cierto veloz?

Vl: ¡NO DORMIRE EN EL SOFA! (se lanza encima de aqualad)

Ambos titanes comienzan a pelear por la habitación, estuvieron asi por unos minutos hasta que ambos entran al pasillo, y aqualad se dirige victorioso hacia la habitación de huéspedes, mientras que Veloz, con un enorme chichón en la frente, y un ojo morado, se dirige a buscar sabanas para dormir en el sofá. El resto de los titanes no pudieron evitar las carcajadas cuando vieron la escena. Ya pasado eso, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando los pasillos totalmente vacíos, pero luego de unos minutos, starfire salio de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la enfermería donde estaba robin, cuando llego, se fijó que nadie estuviera cerca y rápidamente entro a la enfermería, miro a todos lados y lo unico que vio fue a Robin conectado a varias maquinas, el estaba dormido aun, se veia extremadamente relajado, starfire se sento a su lado en una silla y lo observo fijamente para luego toma su mano a acariciarla tiernamente, ella bajo la mirada y le dijo -robin, cuanto me gustaria decirte lo mucho que te amo y deceo estar a tu lado, y cuando desearía que tu me dijieras lo mismo- la pelirroja acaricio el cabello del joven maravilla, le encantaba sentir su cabello suave y libre de gel, le dio un tierno beso en la frente para luego volver a su habitacion.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Al otro día cyborg se había levantado muy temprano para monitorear el estado de su amigo, caminaba por los pasillos mientras silbaba inocentemente, de repente se encontró sentado en el suelo, y frente a el abeja, quien también estaba tirada en el piso, al parecer ambos habían chocado, y con la fuerza del choque, habían caído al suelo. cuando se pararon, ambos se miraron y se ruborizaron –amm…lo siento abeja no te vi pasar- dijo el mitad robot, desviando la mirada y poniendo una de sus manos en su cuello –no te preocupes chispitas, yo tampoco te había visto- abeja comienza a miras a todos lados para evitar que cyborg notara su sonrojo, cyborg se limitaba a admirar su belleza, estuvieron asi unos segundos, sin decir ni una palabra, y para evitar que la situación se volviera aún más incómoda, decidieron decir un rápido "adiós" y ambos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Abeja se dirigió al living, ahí se encontraban todos los titanes este, excepto más y menos, quienes seguían dormidos, unos minutos después entraron Starfire y Raven a tomar desayuno y encontraron a los titanes este reunidos en el living

Sf: amigos ¿ya se van?

Ab: star debemos irnos

Sf: ¿por qué?

Ab: porque ¡ALGUIEN! Recordó haber dejado la llave de la ducha corriendo- abeja arroja una mirada acusadora a aqualad, este baja la cabeza avergonzado y comenzó a mover su pie derecho de un lado a otro

Vl: el baño seguramente está completamente inundado, ¡y lo peor es que yo me encargo de pagar la cuenta del agua!- el arquero se cruzó de brazos enojado- ¡ESTABA AHORRANDO PARA UNA NUEVA CONSOLA Wii!

Ab: debemos irnos, avisen si robin despierta y estaremos aquí de inmediato

Rv: fue un gusto que hayan venido chicos- todos se despiden de los titanes este, ellos volverían a ciudad acero para ver si todo seguía en orden, y por supuesto, cerrar la llave del baño que aqualad dejo abierta. Luego de eso, el chico bestia fue a preparar el desayuno, esta vez hizo el intento, y aunque le doliera con el alma, preparo huevos y carne. Raven se sorprendió al notar que lo que el chico preparo, no había explotado y mutado, le ayudo a preparar el resto del desayuno, waffles, tofu, te de hiervas, jugo de naranja. En diferentes ocasiones, se daban pequeños besitos, y se regalaban miradas tiernas. Mientras estos tortolitos cocinaban juntos, starfire caminaba a su habitación, paso por la habitación de su líder y al notar la puerta semiabierta, no pudo evitar la curiosidad, y al abrir la puerta completa, la pelirroja quedo boquiabierta, dando un leve grito -¡cyborg, Raven, chico bestia!- cuando llegaron los demás, quedaron con la misma expresión que la tamaraniana, todos comenzaron a reír minuciosamente, no les entraba en la cabeza como los titanes este, habían olvidado a los pequeños gemelos en la torre. Los dos pequeños se encontraban durmiendo profundamente, en la cama del líder titán. Todos comenzaron a reír, en especial Raven, desde que estaba en una relación con chico bestia, su actitud había cambiado, ahora se podía notar una sonrisa en su rostro con más frecuencia, y era más abierta a sus emociones. Unos minutos de risa, hicieron que el espeso ambiente de la torre T, desapareciera un rato, luego chico bestia llamo a los titanes este para hacerles recordar que habían olvidado a más y a menos, al parecer los titanes este aún no se habían dado cuanta, ya que cuando contestaron a la video llamada, se veían todos muy relajados. Mientras el chico bestia hablaba con ellos, raven y starfire despertaban a los gemelos, comenzaron con un leve "despierten" hasta un grito de " ¡PAR DE FLOJOS LEVANTENCE YA!" pero nada servía, ambos gemelos tenía el sueño terriblemente pesado. Raven les mojo la cara con un poco de agua, no servía, Starfire los empujo de la cama, haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo, no despertaban, Raven, les tiro una cubeta de agua helada, ni un movimiento. Starfire y Raven comenzaron a creer que los gemelos no estaban dormidos, ambas se abrazaron fuertemente y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de dolor. De repente el chico bestia lanza al aire un grito -¡ CHICOS ESTA LISTO EL DESAYUNOO!- Raven y starfire se dirigían al living, a dar la triste noticia de la muerte de los pequeños. Cuando se dieron la vuelta para salir de la habitación, escucharon atrás de ellas, dos pequeñas voces -¡desayuno!- los gemelos se levantaron a desayunar, sin importarles estar completamente mojados, solo se levantaron a comer entusiasmados. Raven y starfire solo intercambiaron miradas y siguieron a los pequeños para tomar desayuno.

Cuando llegaron a desayunar, los pequeños se extrañaron por el hecho de que el resto de los titanes este, no estuvieran en la torre ¿Dónde están los titanes este? Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono. Todos los que escucharon la pregunta, comenzaron a susurrarse unos a otros –amm…emmm… los titanes este….veran…ustedes…- starfire comenzó a tartamudear, no quería ver a los pequeños llorar –ellos volvieron a ciudad acero, creyeron que estaban alla- dice la gótica con su monótona voz, ambos gemelos se cruzaron de brazos y fruncieron el ceño, estuvieron asi unos minutos, pero luego se olvidaron del tema y siguieron comiendo. Cuando había terminado de desayunar, la alarma sonó, haciendo que todos se reunieran en la sala

Cy: ¿Quién es?

Rv: es mambo, esta en el banco

Sf: ¿Quién se queda con robin?

Rv: cyborg, tu encárgate de Robin, nosotros vamos por mambo

Cy: me parece bien

Mas: una misión ¿podemos ir?

Cb: claro

Rv: pero deben hacer lo que les digamos

Menos: vamos, ya no somos unos bebes

Mas: no tenemos cinco años- esa frase hizo que todos los titanes los miraran confundidos, ellos estaban seguros de que tenían alrededor de cinco años o algo asi, comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, y al final les permitieron ir a la misión con ellos. Los gemelos saltaron de alegría, y siguieron a los otros titanes, quienes iban camino a la salida.

Los demás ya había salido en busca del villano, y cyborg se dirigio a la enfermería para ver a su amigo, todo seguía exactamente igual, su estado mejoraba cada vez más, cyborg estaba mas que seguro de que no tardaría en despertar, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando noto que el pulso cardiaco de robin comenzó a elevarse más y más, cyborg se asustó, podía darle un infarto, lo peor era que el no tenía idea de que hacer, comenzó a moverse agitado hacia todos lados –vamos cyborg, recuerda que debías hacer vamos-se decía asi mismo, un grito desesperado lo saco de sus pensamientos -¡STARFIRE!- se dio la vuelta y noto a Robin sentado en la camilla, su respiración era agitada y miraba hacia todos lados confundido

-¡ROBIN!- le grita cyborg muy alegre

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta starfire? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué…?-

-robin cálmate, todo esta bien, starfire y los demás están peleando contra mambo-

-cyborg, ¿Qué paso?-

-es una larga historia, la verdad yo aun no logro entender bien que paso, cuando llegen los demás te contare, por ahora debes dormir-

-esta bien-…

Ahí estaba mambo, este corría a toda velocidad con un enorme bolso negro lleno de dinero, tenia una maléfica sonrisa, estaba confiado de que no lo atraparían. Raven se le adelanto y le tapo el paso, haciendo que su desagradable sonrisa se borrara de inmediato –detente, ahora- le dijo la gótica con su monótona voz, al notar que el ladrón no hiso caso a su advertencia, Raven dio el típico grito de guerra " ¡titanes ataquen!" lo que hace que todo se lancen contra mambo. El chico bestia se transformó en un canguro, planeaba darle varias patadas a mambo, pero este se teletransporto con su varita, quedado detrás del chico bestia y lanzándolo lejos hasta caer encima de starfire -¡AZARATH ME….!- no alcanzo a terminar y una lluvia de conejos le cayó encima. Aparecieron los gemelos, estos lograron darle una cuantas patadas a mambo, hasta que este movio con su varita un contenedor de basura y metió dentro a los pequeños, dejándolos encerrados. Starfire volo encima de mambo y le arrojo starbolts, pero para su mala suerte, este los esquivo todos. Mambo arrojo unos naipes al cielo y estos explotaron, haciendo que la tamaraniana caiga de golpe al suelo. Raven y chico bestia se levantaron y atacaron a mambo con todas sus fuerzas, chico bestia se transformo en un tigre, y se tiro encima de mambo pero cuando menos se lo espero, mambo lo pateo en el estómago, haciendo que el metamorfo perdiera el aire, raven le arrojo el contenedor de basura en el que mambo había arrojado a los gemelos, el contenedor de basura fue un golpe inesperado para mambo, lo distrajo lo suficiente para que una lluvia de starbolts le cayera encima y lo dejara inconsciente. Raven se acercó a el y le quito su varita y su sombrero, para evitar que este sace algún truco mágico y escape. Luego de eso la policía llego y arresto a mambo

-¡misión cumplida!- dijo el chico verde en tono heroico

-volvamos ya a la torre ¿si?- dijo raven

-ammm…amigos, ¿Dónde están mas y menos?- pregunta la pelirroja, todos comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados, sin poder encontrarlos, de repente sintieron gritos que provenían del contenedor de basura, starfire se dirige al contenedor y lo da vuelta, junto a un montón de bolsas de basura, comida podrida y otras porquerías, salen dos pequeños gemelos, apunto de vomitar.

Sf: amigos, ¡que alegría que estén bien!

Mas: ahí dentro, había un pañal de bebe ¡ABIERTO!

Menos: ¡quiero vomitar!

Rv: que asco

Cb: bueno volvamos a la torre, necesitan un buen baño chicos- todos se van camino a la torre, se fueron lo más lejos posible de los gemelos, o ellos también quedarían oliendo a basura. Al llegar a la torre, lo primero que hicieron, fue preguntar si el líder titan se encontraba bien

-¿Cómo esta robin?- preguntaron los tres al unísono

-esta mejor, ahora esta descansando, muy pronto se levantara, y ustedes también deberían descansar, demoraron mucho y se ven muy cansados, no se preocupen, el doctor cyborg se encargara de todo- dice alegremente a sus amigos, la noticia les había alegrado el dia, en especial a starfire, ansiaba verlo despierto otra vez, ansiaba abrasarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Starfire se va a su habitación, le había promedio a los gemelos jugar serpientes y escaleras y otros juegos con ellos. Raven y chico bestia, deciden ponerse románticos y se sientan a ver una película romántica.

-eres tan hermosa raven- le dice chico bestia, mientras la toma de la mano

-y tu tan romántico, te amo- le responde la gótica

-besame raven- la parejita se recostó en el sofá y comenzó a besarse apasionadamente, una que otra lámpara estallaba de vez en cuando, Raven chasconeaba el cabello verde del chico, mientras el la tomaba por la cintura, en eso entra starfire acompañada de mas y menos, estos tres quedaron paralizados al encontrar a la pareja en plano acto romántico, los pequeños niños se desmayan, mientras que starfire solo atino a dar un estruendoso grito

Sf: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Cb: ¡AHH MIERDA POR QUE SIEMPRE PASA LO MISMO!

Sf: ¿ustedes son…?

Rv: si

Sf: ¡oh felicidades amiga Raven!, pero ¿podrian expresar su amor en un lugar mas privado que el living?

Rv/cb: upps- los dos titanes bajaron la mirada avergonzados, mientras que starfire se dirigía al refrigerador y les sonreía alegremente –amigos, siempre supe que terminarían asi- les dice mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador

-ammm, starfire, si lo que buscas es helado, bueno….yo ya le lo comi- le dice el chico verde

-pero no entiendo, la ultima vez que compre, compre dos cajas de paletas heladas- le responde confundida

-le aposto a cyborg que podía comerse las dos cajas en media hora- acota Raven

-y lo logre- dice el chico victorioso

-si, pero después estuviste dos horas en la enfermería tomando chocolate caliente- responde Raven

-entonces…creo que comeré galletas- dice la pelirroja

-ammm…también me las comi- dice denuevo el chico bestia

-¡HAY ALGO QUE NO TE HAYAS COMIDO!- dice furiosa starfire

-¡NO TE ENOJES! ¡HAY UN TROZO DE PASTEL!- dice mientras se ocultaba detrás de raven. Starfire saca el trozo de pastel del refrigerador, despierta a los gemelos y se van a la habitación de starfire para comenzar a jugar.

Habían pasado ya dos horas, y starfire se dirigía al living a ver la TV, antes de entrar, se aseguró de que Raven y chico bestia, no estén muy ocupados, luego de un minuto entro al living, estaba chico bestia y raven, aun viendo películas, al darse cuenta de que no estaba interrumpiendo nada, se sentó con ellos, minutos después, entraron los gemelos, quienes también se sentaron a ver la película entusiasmados. Estuvieron quince minutos en profundo silencio, al parecer era una muy buena película, de repente entra el mitad robot a la sala -¡ADIVIEN QUIEN SE LEVANTO!- el grito de cyborg, hizo que todos los titanes se pararan de sus asientos exaltados. Al lado de cyborg estaba robin, este estaba utilizando unas muletas para afirmarse y tenía un gran vendaje que cubría su pecho por completo. Todos se pararon a saludar a su amigo, la primera en abrazarlo fue starfire, esta estaba muy feliz de ver a su robin de vuelta y quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

-¡ROBIN!- grita la tamaraniana, y le da un gran abrazo que casi le saca el aire a robin

-¡STAR! ¡OUCH!-

-star, no lo abraces tan fuerte, aun duelen sus heridas- le dice cyborg

- upps…lo siento robin- le dice ruborizada

-amm… no importa star- le gustaba ver a starfire, en especial cuando se ruborizaba y sus mejillas se tornaban a un color carmesí que combinaba a la perfección con su piel dorada

Cb: ¡VIEJO, ME ALEGRO DE QUE ESTES BIEN!

Rv: me alegro mucho

Rb: gracias chicos

Rv: porcierto, yo me puedo encargar de tus heridas físicas

Rb: gracias Raven

Rv: recuéstate en el sofá-Robin le hace caso y se recuesta en el sofá, Raven se para frente a el, se pone el gorro de su capa y comienza a levitar -¡AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!- robin se durmió por unos segundos, y cuando despertó, raven le quito las vendas, todos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, las heridas de robin habían desaparecido totalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado

Rb: gracias rae

Cy: y ahora que estamos todos, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Más y menos: nosotros aun no entendemos nada de esta situación

Rv: larga historia chicos

Rb: bien, recuerdo que estábamos luchando contra red X y….- estuvieron un largo rato contando todo, sin pasar por alto ningún detalle, para que starfire, cyborg y los gemelos se enteraran de los sucedido.

Sf: entonces ustedes, diseñaron todo un plan para salvarme

Cb: si, y agradécele a robin, el creo todo

Sf: gracias robin- la mirada de robin se cruzó con la de star, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos unos segundos hasta que desviaron sus miradas hacia los otros titanes, estos los miraban con una sonrisa, haciendo de star y robin se pusieran totalmente rojos, luego siguieron conversando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cb: bien, esta es una ocasión especial, deberíamos festejar

Cy: ¡NOCHE DE PIZZA!

Cb: ¡no!, prepararemos una fiesta en la azotea, con adornos y música

Cy: chico bestia, le pateamos el trasero a Red X casi todos los días, ¿por que hoy es tan importante?- el chico bestia le giño un ojo a cyborg y luego miro a star y a robin, al captar la seña del chico, se dio cuenta de su plan y corrió a la cocina a preparar su especialidad…carne, Raven llamo a los titanes este, les dio la noticia de robin y luego los invito a la fiesta, chico bestia junto a los gemelos, se encargaron de adornar la azotea, starfire se encargo de la música y robin fue a comprar bebidas y otras cosas.

**Bien, este fue el octavo cap de mi fic, falta un capitulo para el final, ah y como me lo pediste Jenny, un mini encuentro romántico entre cyborg y abeja, wiii, espero que les haya gustado… al parecer, este es el cap más largo del fic, dejen review y bye bye **

**Pd: creo que tardare un poco con el final, porque me llenaron la semana de pruebas, sean pacientes. Bye **


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

Paso una hora, y todo estaba listo, cyborg estaba preparando ensaladas y otras cosas más, chico bestia estaba poniendo la música, robin estaba tomando un vaso de bebida y los titanes este estaban con la cabeza abajo mientras eran regañados por mas y menos

Más y menos: ¡COMO PUDIERON DEJARNOS!

Vl: fue fácil, solo nos subimos a la nave y nos fuimos sin ustedes

Menos: ja ja, muy gracioso –dijo sarcásticamente

Ab: escuchen, lo sentimos ¿sí? Y de cualquier modo ¿no se divirtieron mas aquí que en nuestra torre?

Más: ¡CAIMOS EN UN CONTENEDOR DE BASURA!

Menos: ¡ESO TE PARECE GRACIOSO!

Vl: a mí sí me parece gracioso

Aq: debo admitir que a mí también me parece gracioso

Mas y menos: ¡USTEDES NO NOS QUIEREN!

Ab: no no, es solo que pensamos que ustedes….bueno…..nosotros…..

Aq: (suspirando) buenos….los olvidamos okey

Vl: pero eso no significa que no los queramos

Mas y menos: (llorando) ¿en…enserio?

Ab: enserio, nosotros los queremos, pequeños son los hermanitos menores que nunca tuve- mas y menos se suben en las piernas de abeja y le dan un fuerte abrazo, de repente se escucha el grito del chico verde -¡OIGAN, LA FIESTA YA EMPEZO VENAN O CYBORG SE LO COMERA TODO!, además, me muero por mostrar mis pasos de baile- los titanes Este se pararon y atacaron la mesa de comida -¡DJ CHICO BESTIA ESTA AQUÍ PARA ANIMAR LA NOCHE!- grito el chico bestia emocionado. Una rítmica canción comenzó a sonar y todos los titanes comenzaron a bailar. Cyborg se acercó lentamente a abeja -¿quieres bailar?- abeja se dio vuelta y se sonrojo levemente -¡claro chispitas!- se acercaron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Aqualad se le acercó al chico bestia rogándole que lo dejara ser el dj -¡vamos chico bestia!- el chico suspiro y le asintió con la cabeza, sin antes, poner una canción romántica para sacar a bailar a su gótica. Raven se encontraba con starfire conversando alegremente,

Sf: amiga raven, ¡ahí viene tu novio!- raven se da vuelta y ve a su chico bestia acercándose a ella lentamente con un rostro seductor.

Cb: mi bella rae, ¿quieres salir a bailar conmigo?

Rv: (sonrojada) claro- ambos se dirigen a la pista, chico bestia toma a raven por la cintura y ella se apoya en su pecho, comenzaron a bailar lentamente –_jamás pensé que sentiría esto por chico bestia_- pensó Raven, nunca creyó que podía amar a alguien que antiguamente odiaba y ahora solo quería estar con él, y sentir sus labios tocando los suyos –bésame- le susurro chico bestia a raven, ella sonrió ante su petición y le dio un tierno beso.

Todos estaban sumamente contentos, las risas y la felicidad inundaban el ambiente, starfire tomaba un vaso con bebida mientras miraba a sus amigos. De repente, alguien le toco la espalda

-¿te encuentras bien star?-

-¡Veloz!, me asustaste-

-jajá lo siento, ¿te noto algo triste?-

-no es nada, solo estaba desconcentrada-

-sé qué te pasa algo-

-(suspirando) no te lo puedo decir-

-bueno…. ¿tal vez bailar te ayude?-

-¿tú crees?-

-claro… ¿quieres bailar? Star-

-si tú quieres- veloz le toma la mano a star cortésmente y la lleva a la pista, ambos se pusieron a bailar la canción lenta que tocaban. Robin había estado observando el mar desde un rincón de la azotea, se acercó al lugar de la fiesta y sonrió al ver a cyborg y abeja bailando tan apegados el uno del otro, giro su cabeza hacia otro lado y vio a starfire, su starfire ¡BAILANDO CON VELOZ!, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Ella, la dueña se su corazón la chica de sus sueños –_ella ya me olvido, ahora soy parte de su pasado-_ pensó robin, veía el rostro alegre de starfire y recordó una vez que el chico bestia le dijo que si no confesaba rápido su amor, llegaría un día en el que ella lo olvidaría.

_Flash back._

_Robin estaba caminando por los pasillos, iba en dirección al living, iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que choco con starfire, quedaron frente a frente, podía sentir la dulce respiración de la pelirroja. Robin se ruborizo totalmente, la chica perfecta estaba justo frente a él, la miro a sus ojos fijamente, era perfecta, sus ojos, su cabello, su alegre y positiva actitud, todo en ella era sumamente perfecto –ammm robin- su dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos_

_-star, lo siento, no te vi-_

_-no importa robin, yo iba distraída-_

_-ammm starfire- comenzó a tartamudear, se había puesto sumamente nervioso, hasta pudo sentir como una pequeña gota le corría por su frente_

_-¿si robin?- ella estaba muy sonrojada, a pesar de que habían comenzado a hablar, no se habían alejado ni un centímetro, seguían igual de cerca, podía sentir la respiración de su líder, podía sentir los labios de robin extremadamente de los suyos, se sentía feliz y nerviosa, eso le gustaba._

_-yo…yo…ammm te quería….decir si…-_

_-¿si?-_

_-yo… ah, olvídalo- robin bajo la cabeza, aun asi pudo sentir la mirada de star, parecía sentirse algo decepcionada, aunque no lo demostraba, su sonrisa se borró unos segundos, pero siguió hablando con su dulce voz_

_-ah…bueno…me tengo que ir- star se aleja de robin y camina con su cabeza abajo hasta su habitación. Sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, el sabía lo que star quería escuchar, pero no se atrevió a decir. Estaba a punto de cambiar rumbo hacia su habitación cuando una voz le hablo con sarcasmo._

_- muy bien hecho robin, eres el mejor-_

_-¡chico bestia! ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-tranquilo, pasaba por aquí y te vi con star, estaban tan juntos que decidí quedarme a mirar-_

_-¡no debiste haber hecho eso!-_

_-viejo tranquilo, seré sincero ¡eso fue horrible!-_

_-lo sé, lo sé-_

_-entonces….-_

_-no sé, no sé qué me pasó- dijo agarrándose el cabello_

_-viejo si quieres conquistar a star, debes hacerlo ahora, ella ha sido muy paciente contigo, porque si no, tarde o temprano ella te olvidara- chico bestia miro a robin fijamente y luego salio de la habitación, dejándolo más pensativo de lo que ya estaba._

_Fin flash back._

no paraba de mirar a su starfire, sentía una enorme mezcla de emociones, dolor, tristeza, celos y furia. Quería acercarse a veloz y propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro –maldito- dijo robin en voz baja asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara. Ya no quería seguir viendo esa tortura, pero algo le decía seguir ahí mirando. Starfire miraba a veloz con una sonrisa mientras bailaban.

-veo que ya no etas tan triste- le dice veloz a starfire

-gracias amigo veloz, ahora estoy más alegre- le responde ella con una gran sonrisa

-y quería saber ¿Qué te hizo estar tan triste star?-

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora- dijo bajando la mirada. Veloz quedo pensativo unos segundos y después miro a su amiga

-creo saber por qué estas triste-

-¿así?- volvió a levantar su mirada para preguntar

- es por robin ¿cierto?- miro a su amiga y vio como ella asintió con la cabeza -starfire ¿tu lo quieres?-

-si amigo-

-pues habla con el-

-no lo entiendes, yo lo amo, el en cambio solo me quiere- los ojos de la pelirroja se cristalizaron y unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro. Sintió como las manos de veloz limpiaban sus lágrimas.

-star no seas tonta, él te ama. El único problema es que es….un idiota-

-jiji, creo que hablare con él, gracias amigo- le da un cariñoso abrazo a veloz, este le corresponde al abrazo, se alegró al ver que su amiga vuelva a estar feliz. Robin solo miro el abrazo, su pequeño corazón se hizo polvo, apretó sus puños con fuerza e intento reprimir su ira, no pudo aguantar más, cada segundo que permanecía ahí era una tortura. Starfire noto un robin muriendo de tristeza y se alejó de veloz rápidamente,

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto veloz

-robin, se fue- responde ella en un tono de preocupación

-lo siento, deberías ir con el-

-okey- starfire baja al living y comenzó a buscar a robin en todos lados. Robin estaba en su habitación, se encontraba sentado encima de su cama, unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, solo podía recordar a su hermosa pelirroja bailando y abrazando a ese idiota, se paró de su cama y lleno de furia comenzó a destrozar todo lo que había en su habitación. Un suave golpe en su puerta lo distrajo –robin, ¿estas…bien?-

- vete- le dijo sin abrirle la puerta a star

-robin, por favor quiero hablar contigo- le responde starfire, toco la puerta de su habitación otra vez –amigo robin ábreme por favor-

-vete star-

-robin yo…-

-¡LARGATE!- le dijo robin con enojo. Star bajo su mirada y derramo una lágrimas, le limpio con su brazo y luego volvió a alzar su mirada –perdón robin no quise molestarte- miro la puerta de robin una vez más y con unas lágrimas se marchó de ahí. -_te amo starfire, solo quiero tu felicidad- _pensaba robin, decidió quedarse en su habitación un rato hasta atreverse a salir otra vez.

Mientras en la azotea…

Todos los titanes se encontraban comiendo alegres, cyborg comía y hablaba al mismo tiempo, lo que hacía que varios trocitos de carne salieran de su boca. Aqualad y chico bestia solo se limitaban a comer ensaladas, más y menos comían postre como si no hubiera un mañana. Eran las dos de la madrugada y ellos aún seguían riendo y disfrutando.

Cy: ¿alguien quiere más comida?

Cb: no viejo estoy lleno

Cy: ¡te llenaste con ensalada!

Cb: ¡porque no me preparaste tofu!

Ab: estoy llena no puedo mas

Rv/aq/vl: ¡no puedo mas!

Cb: ¿quieren ver una película?

Todos: ¡claro!- en ese momento entra starfire

Ab: star ¿Dónde estabas?

Sf: amm….en el baño

Aq: ¿tanto tiempo?

Sf: si esque… estaba….hablando por…teléfono

Cy: ¿hablando por teléfono en el baño?

Sf: amm… ¿si?

Aq; ookey?

Vl: vamos a ver una película ¿vienes?

Sf: claro amigos

Cb: star ¿estuviste llorando?- dijo señalando sus ojos cristalizados y rojos

Sf: no amigo bestia

Cb: ¿y porque tiene tus ojos rojos?

Sf: es que… le di… a… silkie… una naranja emm… y al morderla…el jugo de la naranja cayo en mis ojos… ¡si! Eso fue lo que paso

Todos: amm si claro

Rv: mejor bajemos a ver la película.

Todos los titanes bajaron a elegir una película, hubo una pequeña discusión, todos tenían gustos diferentes.

Cy: ¿Qué vemos?

Cb: quiero ver… el exorcista

Rv: chico bestia, ya la has visto miles de veces

Vl: quiero ver… scary movie4

Aq; naa mejor vemos el oso ted

Ab: yo quiero ver bee movie

Sf: sugiero ver la película del aro

Mas y menos: queremos ver cars2

Cy: quiero ver el grito

Todos: ammm…esta bien- cyborg puso la película y todos se sentaron frente al televisor, cyborg, veloz, aqualad y raven estaban sentados en el sofá, mientras que abeja, chico bestia y starfire, habían puesto cojines en el suelo y se sentaron. A los gemelos los habían llevado a la habitación de huéspedes para que pudieran dormir.

Robin había decidido salir de su habitación, noto que todo estaba oscuro y camino hacia el living -¿están todos dormidos?- se dijo asi mismo, cuando llego al living, los vio sentados frente a la gran pantalla muertos de miedo -¡robin aquí estas ven!- dijo cyborg, robin le negó con la cabeza y luego subió a la azotea -¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto chico bestia extrañado, todos se encogieron de hombros. Starfire se quedó en silencio unos segundos –creo saber que le pasa- dijo en voz baja, se paró se su lugar y voló hacia la azotea –starfire ¿adónde vas?- pregunta abeja –iré a ver a robin- responde la pelirroja mientras sube a la azotea.

Robin estaba sentado en la orilla de la torre, la amaba mucho por más que intentaba olvidarla, no lo lograba, por más que intentaba sacar ese sentimiento que hoy en día era una maldita tortura, no podía. Starfire subió y lo encontró sentado y desde lejos lo llamo

-robin- el aludido no quiso voltear a verla, simplemente la ignoro –robin- volvió a llamar, al notar que el no voltearía a verla, decidió acercarse a él, ya sentada a su lado volvió a hablarle –robin por favor ¿Qué pasa?-

-vete- le dijo fríamente, sentía que era mejor para el y para ella, no volver a verla a los ojos

-solo quiero hablar contigo- cada palabra que la bella alíen decía lo hacía ceder más y mas

-(dio un leve suspiro) ¿Qué quieres?-

-robin ¿por que te fuiste de la fiesta?-

-yo…am…-se le había hecho un horrible nudo en la garanta, no podía articular ni una palabra. No podía decirle que estaba celoso, eso arruinaría su amistad, o lo que quedaba de ella, sintió como se ablandaba su corazón y su tono frio y desalmado de hace unos minutos, había sido reemplazado por uno suave, deprimido y triste –star, mira yo... cuando tu y veloz….yo….baile…emm…

-robin, esto es lo que creo que es-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-sentías….celos-

-yo….no…que…si- bajo su cabeza, no quería seguir hablando

-robin yo…-

-star escucha… cuando arriesgue mi vida por ti fue porque, quería verte de nuevo, quería ver tu rostro, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, quiero que seas feliz star, aunque no sea conmigo, soy un tonto okey, tu eres tan dulce, tierna, compasiva, alegre, cariñosa, y yo… claramente no te merezco, soy un tonto, pero este tonto te ama más que a su propia vida y desea lo mejor para ti, solo espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad- starfire se paró lentamente al igual que robin, ambos quedaron frente a frente, robin noto como la pelirroja se sonrojo y a la vez, derramaba una cuantas lágrimas de emoción, robin bajo la mirada y escucho lo que star tenía que decir.

-tal vez tu y yo seamos diferentes, pero tú has sido la persona más amable que he conocido, aunque no lo demuestres, te conozco robin, conozco muy bien tu forma de ser, valiente, amable, gentil, positivo, no dejaría de quererte por nada en el mundo- robin alzo su mirada y noto esa bella sonrisa que lo dejaba vuelto loco. Star le dio un abrazo a robin, este correspondió al abrazo, se alegraba al sentir otra vez los suaves brazos de las pelirroja rodeando su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron, star le sonrió a robin, lo que provoco que ambos de sonrojaran más aún. Starfire se alejó para ayudar a robin a ordenar los desastres de la fiesta. Robin no lo soporto más, cuando noto que star se estaba alejando de robin, la tomo del brazo, ella volteo a ver que sucedía y en un rápido movimiento, robin la acerco a su pecho y la beso como si no hubiera un mañana. Starfire abrazo a robin y correspondió al beso, sentía como robin la tomaba por la cintura suavemente, ella puso sus maños en su cuello. Para desgracia de ambos, se les acabo el aire, lentamente fueron cortando ese beso y se miraron a los ojos –te amo- le dijo robin, para luego gritar a los cuatro vientos -¡TE AMO STARFIRE TE AMO!- star le sonrió, y lo abrazo –¿star quieres ser mi…?-no hubo necesidad de terminar la pregunta –si robin- quien diría que un simple si haría a robin la persona más feliz del universo, lentamente se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar apasionadamente. Con toda esa felicidad que rondaba en el lugar, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de titanes, observaban sin perderse detalle alguno.

Ab: ¡que romántico!

Rv: muy romántico

Mas y menos: (llorando descontroladamente) ¡BUAAAA!, ¡YA NO TENEMOS OPORTUNIDAD CON LA SEÑORITA STARFIRE! ¡BUAAA!

Vl: nunca tuvieron oportunidad con star

Mas y menos: ¡BUAAAAAAAA!

Cb: oh, ahí vienen, rápido a sus posiciones ¡ya!- todos los titanes corren al sofá y encienden la TV

Mas y menos: no entres ahí, no lo hagas ¡AHHHHHHH!

Aq: pueden callarse, va en la mejor parte

Mas: tenemos miedo

Vl: ¡ah! Bebes llorones- veloz cubre a los gemelos con una gruesa frazada

Cb: ¡hey! ¡yo me estaba abrigando con eso!- en eso entran robin y starfire sonriendo, todos voltean a mirar a la nueva pareja y les sonríen

Ab; ¡que romántico fue lo que paso en la azotea!

Sf/rb: (nerviosos y ruborizados) ¡ESTABAN MIRANDO!

Cb: eso fue hermoso ¡MERECE OTRA CELEBRACION!

Todos: ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Vl: chico bestia, ¿te das cuenta de que son las cuatro y media de la madrugada?

Cb: creo que perdí la noción del tiempo

Aq: creo que deberíamos irnos a casa

Menos: esta por amanecer y no hemos dormido nada de nada

Ab: fue un gusto estar aquí, pero ya debemos irnos

Cy: hasta luego abejita

Ab: hasta pronto chispitas

Mas y menos: adiós señorita starfire y adiós señorita Raven

Rv/sf: adios, hasta pronto- los titanes este se despiden para después subir a su nave y partir rumbo a su ciudad. Los demás deciden ir a dormir, no querían que la alarma sonara y asistir sin siquiera haber dormido. Cada uno se va a su respectiva habitación, dejando el living completamente vacío. de repente dos personas entraron discretamente al living y se sientan en el sofá, eran chico bestia y raven. El chico verde se sentó junto a su novia y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de raven, ella acaricio su verde cabello con ternura

-bien raven…son las cuatro cuarenta de la madrugada, todos están dormidos, sería imposible que alguien nos escuche mientras nosotros….-

-¿nosotros que?- pregunta ella en un tono seductor

-ya sabes lo que quiero hacer contigo- dice recostándola en el sofá

-nunca antes lo había hecho chico bestia-

-pues…solo déjate llevar ¿estas segura?-

-segura chico bestia- y de entremedio del sofá, raven saca un control de videojuegos

-¡MEGAMONOS 4! Amor, me conoces tan bien-

-bésame- chico bestia le da un pequeño beso a raven para luego proceder a jugar videojuegos –raven, para ser la primera vez que juegas, eres muy buena-. Estuvieron jugando unas horas. Cuando terminaron, se fueron a sus habitaciones y se fueron a dormir tranquilamente.

Al otro día en la mañana.

Cyborg se levantó muy temprano para preparar el desayuno, no quería que chico bestia le ganara la cocina y tener que desayunar tofu. Cuando llego a la cocina, se sorprendió al ver un enorme pedazo de costilla, encima de la mesa. Miro hacia todos lados, noto que no había nadie en la cocina, asi que tomo el enorme trozo de costilla y se lo metió a la boca, de repente se oye un grito estruendoso y desesperado

-¡CYBORG!-

-robin ¿Qué paso?-

-¡cyborg!... ¡ese era MI desayuno! ¡Y LA CARNE ESTABA COCINADA EN SU PROPIO JUGO!- grita robin enojadísimo

-lo siento viejo, pero el plato estaba solo, alguien debía comérselo, por cierto, la carne estaba cocinada a la perfección-dice cyborg chupándose cada uno de sus dedos, robin lo asesino con la mirada, para luego suspirar y preparar un nuevo desayuno para él y su novia. Por fin todo había vuelto a ser como debía y los titanes estaban más unidos que nunca. Se levantaron raven, y starfire, luego de unos minutos, llego chico bestia

Cy: ¡hey bestita! ¿quieres hacer algo hoy?

Cb: lo siento viejo, pero raven quiere ir por unos libros, y luego pasaremos a los videojuegos

Cy: ya veo… ¿robin quieres hacer algo?

Rb: lo siento cyborg, star y yo tendremos hoy nuestra primera cita oficial

Cy: todos tienen citas menos yo- cyborg puso cara de perrito abandonado y camino hacia el living, de repente una video llamada apareció en la pantalla

-¡hola chispitas!-

-¡abejita hola!- saluda cyborg

-amm cyborg, me preguntaba si tu … ¿quieres ir conmigo al cine?- al preguntar eso, abeja no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, detrás de abeja se encontraban aqualad y veloz haciendo señas y caras ridículas, más y menos tenían un pequeño cartel que decía "cyborg ama a abeja" cyborg se sonrojo apunto hacia la pantalla, abeja de dio vuelta y vio a los titanes este con sus señas ridículas -¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- grito abeja -¡largo!-

-bien abeja ¿a que hora?-

-ah si, te parece a las cuatro quince p.m-

-si claro-

-okey, bye chispitas-

-Hasta luego- colgó la video llamada

-¿y que paso?- pregunto chico bestia

-ire al cine con abeja- responde el mitad robot

-¡oh!, ¡nuestro amigo cyborg también encontró a su media naranja!- exclamo starfire con alegría, cyborg se enrojeció y su palabras se entrecortaron

-¡qque! No, solo vvamos al cinne-

-si, claro- agrega chico bestia con sarcasmo

-¡no molestes!-

-jajaja-rieron todos excepto cyborg. Todo había terminado de maravilla, robin le confeso sus sentimientos a la mujer que ama y que amaría para siempre, chico bestia y raven terminaron juntos, estaban más que felices y quien sabe, tal vez cyborg y abeja, también terminen juntos.

**Fin**

**Bueno tal vez me haya equivocado ¡este es el capitulo mas largo del fic! Once parginas de Word en una noche ¡mi imaginación está encendida!, eso pasa cuando te tomas tres botellas de bebida energética seguidas, quizás escriba una segunda parte de esta historia y también escribir sobre otros personajes como chico bestia y raven o cyborg y abeja, kid-flash y jinx, los que se me ocurran, espero que les haya gustado el fic, dejen sus reviews y eso pues, bye**

**Pd: ¡no dormiré en toda la nocheeee! Malditas bebidas energéticas jeje**

**Saludos y besos, bye bye ;)**


End file.
